FBI, Someone Like You
by Prih F
Summary: Bella Swan e Edward são os melhores agentes secretos do FBI. Eles são designados para uma missão, em Forks: ficar de olho em todos os movimentos dos vizinhos ladrões. E a única regra que tinham era não se envolverem!
1. Capítulo 1 Recém Casados

**1º Capítulo: Recém casados**

- Agente Cullen. – cumprimentei.

- Agente Swan. – ele sorriu e segurou a porta aberta para mim. Sempre um cavalheiro.

Eu e o Agente Cullen, por alguma razão _ainda_ desconhecida, fomos chamados pelo Ms. Eu-posso-tudo. Deveria ser algo muito sério, ninguém nunca precisava de nós dois juntos se não fosse.

- Sentem-se. – ouvi a ordem do "Todo Poderoso" antes que ele se virasse em sua poltrona. Eu e o Agente Cullen nos sentamos em sua frente, um do lado do outro.

O Agente Cullen e eu éramos os melhores no que fazíamos, não falhávamos nunca! Nós também nunca trabalhávamos juntos – só uma exceção, há anos atrás - não havia necessidade para isso; se um de nós estava em uma missão, o outro poderia estar em outra e as duas seriam o maior sucesso. E eu agradecia por isso! Trabalhar com o Agente Cullen desconcentrava qualquer um – eu sou a prova viva disso. O cara era lindo com aquele cabelo ridiculamente e perfeitamente bagunçado, os olhos verde esmeralda, o sorriso torto e extremamente sexy e o maldito corpo gostoso e perfeito com músculos definidos nos lugares certos e nenhuma grama à mais.

Mas eu ainda não entendia o motivo da nossa "convocação" até o "Supremo-todo-poderoso".

- Vamos direto ao ponto. – Como se com ele fosse diferente. Ele jogou uma pasta preta em cima da mesa de vidro, que deslizou e parou na minha frente. A pasta parecia gritar para mim.

_Caso Hale. _Gelei.

O Agente Cullen gemeu como se estivesse com dor. Nos olhamos rapidamente e voltamos a fitar a pasta.

- Achei que o caso já tivesse sido encerrado.

_É, eu também achei a mesma coisa._

- Nós reabrimos. Temos fortes indícios para acreditar que a quadrilha voltará à "ativa". – fez aspas com os dedos e sorriu sem humor. Franzi a testa e percebi, pela minha visão periférica, a pessoa ao lado fazer o mesmo.

- E onde a gente entra nisso? – perguntei, porque estava mais do que claro que imos entrar de cabeça nisso, eu e o Agente Cullen, trabalhando juntos mais uma vez.

- Vocês vão servir de espiões. – ok, nada demais! – Vamos mandar os dois para Forks, Washington, disfarçados, para tentar se infiltrar na quadrilha e conseguir o máximo de informação possível. – balancei a cabeça, entendendo.

- E nossa equipe? – Cullen perguntou.

- Vocês dois agora são uma equipe! – sorriu para nós. – Vocês vão trabalhar sozinhos enquanto estiverem lá, vão ter tudo que precisam. Creio que eles não vão agir lá, a cidade é do tamanho de um ovo. Mas, mesmo assim, estarão equipados e preparados. Se precisarem de ajuda, terá um esquadrão de apoio em Seatle. Tudo que vocês precisam saber dos membros da quadrilha está nessa pasta. – ele apontou para a pasta diante de mim e o Agente Cullen a pegou - Enquanto estiverem lá, vão nos passar relatórios diários. – _Peter_ entregou uma pasta e um celular para mim e outro para Edward. – Tudo que vocês precisam de documentos está aí; desde identidades e passaportes até diplomas universitários. – abri a pasta e passei os olhos pelos papéis enquanto ele ainda falava – As suas profissões serão as verdadeiras. Agente Swan, advogada, e Agente Cullen, arquiteto. O Agente Cullen pegou um período de licença e por isso estão em Forks, para descansar e fugir de tudo estresse e toda aquela baboseira... – ele fez um gesto vago com a mão.

- Quando vamos? – perguntei.

- Hoje mesmo! E recomendo que tenham cuidado com seus distintivos, vocês foram escolhidos porque são os melhores agentes que o FBI tem, não queremos falhas. – assentimos. Nós nunca falhávamos! – Sejam os mais discretos possíveis, ajam normalmente. Não precisam levar nada, lá terá tudo pronto, os esperando; desde roupas à carros. Aqui. – ele abriu a gaveta e algo brilhou em sua mão. – Cartão de crédito ilimitado. Tenho certeza de que vão precisar. Mantenham o padrão de vida normal; vocês são ricos fora daqui, serão ricos em Forks, nada vai mudar. – ele piscou para nós e nos entregou dois cartões pretos.

No meu dizia _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_. O coloquei dentro da pasta. Peraí! Peguei o cartão de novo, uma expressão de choque cruzando meu rosto. Eu não posso ter lido direito. Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen. _E lá estava ele, o nome que não era meu.

- Mas-

- Não tem nada errado aí, Agente Swan – Peter tirou uma caixinha aveludada da gaveta e colocou em cima da mesa, sorrindo arrogante. Como nenhum de nós moveu um músculo sequer para pegar a pequena caixa, ele a abriu, revelando duas alianças de ouro, que mais pareciam coleiras de tão grossas. – Eu vos declaro marido e mulher!

Aproveitei a viagem de avião pra ler tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre Os Hale, e não tinha nada de muito novo.

Os "Hale" eram uma quadrilha especializada em roubo, os melhores por sinal. Inicialmente, eram dois irmão - roubavam somente bancos -, então aumentaram para quatro – os outros dois especializados em roubos de objetos de arte – e acabaram com seis – um falsificador e outro ladrão profissional, este roubava apenas pedras preciosas.

Então, a quadrilha roubava bancos, museus e joalherias. Juntos, eles roubaram uma verdadeira fortuna no mundo inteiro. Eu poderia ser fã deles. Fala sério, eles eram os melhores, eu tinha que admitir! Eles nunca foram pegos e, apesar do FBI saber quem eram, nunca tinha provas para pega-los.

Há anos atrás, a quadrilha foi desfalcada, perdendo dois de seus integrantes, e não voltaram mais a praticar o crime. Até agora. Peter, o Supremo-todo-poderoso, acreditava cegamente que eles voltariam a atacar, mesmo sem dois membros, tanto é que nos mandou para Forks, como espiões.

Depois do choque de me ver casada com o Agente Cullen sem aviso prévio, pegamos um avião particular com as roupas do corpo. Chegaríamos a Forks no meio da madrugada, para não perceberem que não tínhamos mala e nem chamar muita atenção.

Guardei todos os documentos na pasta e resolvi relaxar. Minha mente vagou até meu pai. A frase de Peter não saia da minha cabeça.

_- Vocês dois agora são uma equipe!_

Meu pai tinha uma equipe de dois, e era o bastante para ele. Ele e o Agente Cullen, pai do meu querido marido, eram uma bela equipe.

_- Quando todos falham, nós não falhamos!_

Eu ouvia essa frase desde pequena. Charlie e Carlisle eram os melhores, e deve ser por isso que eu e o Agente Cullen também somos, coisa de sangue, talvez. Eu não ligava a mínima pra ser a melhor, e parecia que o Cullen também não. Apesar de nossos pais terem trabalhado juntos, nós não nascemos e crescemos juntos, como sempre acontece por aí. Nos encontramos poucas vezes fora do trabalho em alguma festa de família ou algo assim, mas eu sabia que o Agente Cullen gostava tanto quando eu da profissão que tinha fora do FBI.

Lembro de Carlisle dizendo que o filho era apaixonado por arquitetura e realmente acho que ele virou um agente do FBI pelo mesmo motivo que eu: seguir a carreira do pai. Por sermos agentes secretos, podíamos exercer outra profissão, às vezes, mas fazia muito tempo que eu estava afastada do meu trabalho, e ele também! Era um caso atrás do outro.

- Que tal nos conhecer-mos melhor? – o Agente Cullen disse na minha frente. Abri os olhos pra me perder no verde esmeralda que eram os seus.

Tenho certeza que a quadrilha Hale iria querer roubar essas pedras preciosas. Eu deveria sugerir uma lente?

- Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e nunca conversamos de verdade... – sorriu – Agora que estamos casados – ele tocou a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo-, creio que é necessário conversarmos melhor, pra... Você sabe, interpretar.

- Como quiser, Agente Cullen. – sorri.

- Edward. Me chame pelo primeiro nome, ia ficar estranho você me chamar de Agente Cullen agora que estamos casados. – ele riu sem humor. Ele gostava tanto quanto eu dessa história de casamento.

- Ok... Edward.

- Então, Isabella-

- Só Bella. Odeio que me chamem de Isabella, faz parecer meus pais me dando bronca quando eu era pequena. – eu ri e o Agen- Edward riu junto.

- Ta vendo? Já começamos a nos conhecer. – ele relaxou na poltrona e esticou as pernas longas, as colocando praticamente entre as minhas. – Então, Bella... O que você quer saber sobre mim?

- Nada no momento. Já li tudo que precisava saber no relatório que Peter me deu junto com os documentos, devo saber até a marca da sua cueca boxer. – ele sorriu torto.

- Eu não uso.

Ok, por essa eu não esperava. Senti o calor subindo para o meu rosto e eu já devia estar feito um tomate quando ele começou a rir.

- Eu estava brincando, Bella. – soltei o ar que nem percebi que estava prendendo. – Me desculpe! – ele ficou sério.

- Não, tudo bem! – forcei um sorriso – Algo que queira saber de mim?

- Tudo.

- Você não leu seu relatório? – franzi a testa.

- Prefiro ouvir de você mesma. Pode ter algo errado lá, não quero correr riscos.

- Como queira... Er. Não sei por onde começar.

- Então eu faço perguntas e você responde, pode ser? – assenti – Ótimo! Casada, solteira, viúva, divorciada, algum peguete, rolo ou algo assim? – eu ri.

- Bem, no momento, casada. – mostrei a aliança pra ele.

- Oh, certo! – riu – Filhos?

- Não. E você? – negou com a cabeça.

E a conversa foi fluindo. No final, eu sabia mesmo a marca da cueca dele – não que eu tenha perguntado, ele mesmo disse – e ele sabia de todas as minhas alergias. Não falamos dos nossos pais e nem do nosso trabalho no FBI, ficamos apenas na parte pessoal.

Quando chegamos a Forks, no meio da noite, recebemos as chaves da casa e uma carta que dizia onde estavam todos os equipamentos necessários, senhas e números de telefones. Eu me assustei com o tamanho da casa, era duas vezes maior que a casa que eu morava – que não era pequena - e grande demais pra duas pessoas. A casa ficava em um condomínio de luxo, fora da cidade. Todas as casas eram tão grandes quanto a nossa e ficavam bastante afastadas umas das outras, exceto duas ao lado da nossa. As casas dos Hale. A nossa também não era tão afastada delas quanto às outras.

Toda a parede do fundo da nossa casa fora substituída por uma de vidro, tanto no primeiro quanto no segundo andar, que dava uma visão perfeita para o rio. A decoração da casa era toda em preto e branco, esbanjando luxo e mordomia.

- Por aqui, Bella... – Edward apontou para as escadas e eu o segui. Ele abriu uma porta enorme de madeira maciça escura e revelou um quarto, também com a decoração em preto e branco. Eu poderia me perder dentro dele.

O que mais me chamou a atenção foi a banheira de hidromassagem ao lado da cama King Size, toda envolta em madeira escura. Olhei pra cima e vi espelhos sobre a cama, balancei a cabeça e Edward riu. O banheiro era igualmente grande e todo espelhado, com ducha dupla e o box todo de vidro.

Ao lado da banheira, a parede era toda de vidro, com cortinas pretas que iam até o chão. Separada do quarto por uma parede pequena, havia uma pequena sala, com sofás de couro preto.

- Por aqui fica o closed. – Edward me mostrou uma porta de correr, atrás da salinha. A abri.

O closed era enorme também e estava todo cheio de roupas, sapatos e espelhos. Metade do closed era de roupas femininas e metade de roupas masculinas.

- Espera! – me virei para Edward – Nós vamos ficar no mesmo quarto? – minhas bochechas estavam queimando só de pensar na idéia. Ele riu.

- Não, o meu quarto é por aqui. – ele entrou no closed e abriu a porta do outro lado e revelou outro quarto, exatamente igual ao outro. – Do lado das camas tem telefones internos, caso precise de algo e... – ele se interrompeu, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão.

- Ok, entendi! – sorri.

- O quarto é todo comandado por controle remoto. – apontou para os controles dobre a cama.

- Tudo muito lindo.

- Essa casa era pra ser deles também. – Edward apontou para o lado com a cabeça e eu entendi o que ele dizia.

- Como você sabe? – franzi a testa.

- Bem, eu fui o arquiteto. – disse simplesmente, saindo do quarto.


	2. Conhecendo os Hale

**2º Capítulo: Conhecendo os Hale**

Depois de Edward me mostrar mais dois quartos do outro lado do corredor - menores que os outros – e a academia que tinha no andar de cima, descemos de novo e ele me mostrou a biblioteca, to grande quanto a que eu tinha em casa e com um piano de cauda, preto. A cozinha era a mais moderna que eu já tinha visto e eu até me imaginei cozinhando para Edward.

_Credo, já to pensando como uma mulher casada!_

Ainda no andar de baixo, tinha a sala de jantar, a sala de estar e o escritório, que era grande o bastante para um bar e uma mesa de sinuca. Realmente, a quadrilha não poupava dinheiro.

- A casa é linda, mas um exagero. Deve valer uma fortuna.

- Milhões. Eles levam uma vida de luxo com todo o dinheiro que ganharam nos roubos.

- Por que essa casa é separada das outras duas?

- Não sei. – deu de ombros. - Com fome?

- Não.

- Nem eu... E suspeito que não tenha nada pra comer aqui. – eu ri e Edward coçou a cabeça. - Vamos subir e descansar. Amanhã vamos até a cidade pela manhã.

Já era tarde quando chequei o relógio no meu quarto, depois de tomar um banho demorado, me trocar e ligar o aquecedor. Entraríamos de cabeça no trabalho assim que o dia amanhecesse.

Só quando estava fechando as cortinas foi que percebi que as paredes de vidro tinham portas e que davam para uma sacada. As abri e sai para a noite escura. O ar frio tirou minha respiração quando bateu no meu rosto e eu tremi.

Lá fora tinha uma mesa e cadeiras. Seria ótimo tomar café da manhã lá, se não fosse tão frio! Tive a sensação de estar sendo observada.

- Bonito, não? – pulei e virei para o lado, com a mão sobre o coração. – Desculpe, não queria te assustar! – Edward sorriu e andou até onde eu estava.

- Só estava distraída.

Seus cabelos molhados e o cheiro que vinha dele denunciavam que ele também havia tomado banho. Vestia uma calça preta de cordão e um suéter da mesma cor e estava descalço.

- Não está com frio?

- Não muito. – andou até o final da sacada e apoiou as mãos na grade. – Bonito, não? – repetiu.

- Sim, muito! – fiquei ao lado dele.

Ficar ao lado de Edward e em silencio não era tão incomodo quanto eu achei que fosse. Ficamos assim durante alguns minutos, até que eu comecei a tremer de frio e me abracei, já considerando voltar para dentro. Mas, apesar do frio, dava pra ver as estrelas, e o céu estava tão lindo.

- Acho que estamos sendo observados. – Edward murmurou. Eu não poderia olhar para o lado.

- Tive a mesma sensação quando vim pra cá... – Edward me olhou e sorri torto.

- Hora de atuar. – ele me puxou pela cintura e me abraçou apertada em seu corpo. Fiquei imóvel pela surpresa e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. – Você está tremendo.

- Frio. – dei de ombros.

- Vamos entrar? – assenti.

Edward me virou de costas para ele e me abraçou de novo, por trás. Senti um frio na barriga que nada tinha a ver com o clima. Ele se abaixou para falar perto da minha orelha e eu me arrepiei. Eu sabia que, pra quem olhasse de longe, pareceria uma cena romântica de recém casados. Não podíamos correr riscos.

- Vou fechar as cortinas e vou pro meu quarto. – disse, me levando junto com ele até a cama e pegando o controle. Assim que as cortinas estavam fechadas, ele se afastou. E eu me chutei mentalmente por sentir a falta dos braços dele em volta de mim.

- Acha que ainda estão observando?

- Talvez... – deu de ombros.

- Não é melhor esperar mais um pouco, antes de voltar pro seu quarto? – ele sorriu torto.

- Querendo consumar o casamento, Sra. Cullen? – revirei os olhos.

- Idiota! – me joguei na cama, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, e ouvi sua risada musical, me peguei rindo junto.

Eu gostava do humor de Edward, apesar dele ter o dom de me deixar corada.

- Vaza pro seu quarto. – resmunguei.

- Não quero correr riscos. – eu ainda podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, apesar de não por ter o rosto no travesseiro pra esconder o rubor.

- Você é quem sabe, fique a vontade.

- Obrigado!

Senti a cama se mexer ao meu lado e levantei a cabeça, vendo Edward deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, os olhos brilhando de malicia.

- O que ta fazendo?

- Você falou pra eu ficar a vontade... – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando pro teto.

- Folgado! – ele riu e eu, novamente, ri com ele, me virando de barriga pra cima.

O olhei pelo espelho. Edward estava de olhos fechados, os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento, o rosto tranqüilo, os músculos do braço apertados no suéter e, como o suéter levantou um pouco, a entrada em "V" em seu quadril estava aparecendo. O peito subia e descia com a respiração leve. Eu fechei os olhos também, resistindo à tentação. Não é sempre que eu tenho um senhor homem na minha cama. Pra falar a verdade, nunca tive um homem tão lindo e sexy assim na minha cama. Parecia que tudo em Edward exalava a sexo selvagem.

Eu e Edward não podíamos nos envolver, Peter deixou isso bem claro para nós dois.

_- Lembrem-se, Sr. e Sra. Cullen: nada de envolvimentos, isso poderia colocar tudo a perder. Vocês são os melhores, mas não são insubstituíveis. E não hesitaríamos em fazê-lo, caso necessário!_

Abri os olhos e encontrei meu parceiro me encarando com a testa franzida. O encarei de volta, travando uma batalha de olhares sem fim. Não sei quanto tempo se passou - poderiam ter sido horas ou apenas minutos – até Edward se mexer desconfortável.

- Acho que já posso ir pro meu quarto... – se levantou, passando os dedos entre os fios de bronze – Durma.

- Boa noite, Agente Cullen! – ele rio. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. Boa noite, Sra. Cullen! – provocou. Resisti à vontade de jogar um travesseiro nele e mostrar o dedo médio quando ele riu.

Não seria tão ruim assim conviver com o Agente Cullen. Muito pelo contrário!

- Pronta pra começar a vida de casada de verdade? – Edward perguntou assim que parou o carro, um Volvo prata.

Ele gostou do carro assim que o viu na garagem entre os outros. Havia mais quatro carros na garagem - todos extremamente caros - e eu me perguntei pra que tanto carro, se só éramos dois. O Volvo, de alguma maneira, era o mais "simples" entre eles, e escolhemos sair nele para não chamar tanta atenção.

- Não. – disse sinceramente.

- Então, vamos! – ele sorriu e saiu do carro para abrir a porta pra mim. Edward era um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Obrigada! – aceitei a mão que ele estendeu e sai do carro. Tremi com o vento frio do lado de fora, teria que me acostumar rápido com isso.

- Parece que vai ser mais fácil do que pensamos nos aproximar _deles._ – olhei em volta e vi dois carros estacionados ao lado do nosso; um Jeep prata monstruoso e um Porshe amarelo. – Eles estão lá dentro. Vamos tentar nos aproximar. – assenti.

- Hora de atuar! – Edward riu enquanto se aproximava da porta e, para o meu total estado de choque, entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

Eu e Edward saímos de casa assim que acordamos, precisávamos ir ao mercado, não tinha quase nada na geladeira. E a ida ao mercado seria melhor que a encomenda. Ao que tudo indicava, os Hale estavam por lá também.

Pegamos um carrinho e seguimos com as compras, sempre prestando atenção nos corredores para ver se os encontrávamos e nos ocupando em encher o carrinho.

- São elas... – Edward murmurou e apontou discretamente com a cabeça para o lado.

Eu não me ocupei em olhar para o lado, só sorri e toquei o rosto de Edward em um gesto carinhoso – afinal, ainda estávamos atuando – antes de seguir pelo corredor que ele havia me apontado, deixando o carrinho com ele. Caminhei despreocupadamente pelo corredor, olhando todos os produtos para cabelo sem realmente vem nenhum, eu estava pensando em como eu chegaria até elas.

Continuei andando e olhando todos os shampoos sem realmente quando bati em algo e cai no chão, fazendo uma careta de dor e soltando um gemido.

- Você está bem? – o tom de voz, ainda que preocupada, me fazia lembrar sinos.

_Bingo!_

- Me desculpe, eu não estava vendo por ande andava e-

- Não, tudo bem! – a interrompi. – Eu sou mesmo muito distraída, a culpa foi minha.

- Venha! – ela me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar. Sorri em agradecimento. – Você está mesmo bem? Não se machucou?

- Estou bem, sério. – sorri. – Desculpe, eu estava distraída...

- Que isso... Eu que deveria ter olhado pra onde estava indo. – sorriu – A propósito, meu nome é Rosalie Hale. – me estendeu a mão.

- Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. – apertei a mão dela.

Eu já a tinha visto de longe uma vez, mas de perto ela era ainda mais bonita do que me lembrava. Era alta e tinha os cabelos dourados e longos, como em um comercial de shampoo, perfeito; olhos azuis e profundos, com um quê de malicia; o corpo era escultural, com as curvas nos lugares certos e as pernas longas. Ela era despertaria inveja em qualquer modelo, as faria sofrer um golpe na auto-estima só por estar no raio de um quilometro dela. Eu me sentia intimidada pela beleza dela. E ela era uma Hale. Rosalie Hale. Uma das "fundadoras" da quadrilha.

Então, a outra deveria ser Mary Alice Brandon. A da voz de sinos ao vento. Ela era mais baixa e magra, as feições miúdas como uma pequena fada; os cabelos pretos eram curtos e espetados para todos os lados; o rosto era inocente, mas os olhos... Os olhos negros me fitavam como se pudessem ver além do que estava na superfície, e brilhavam, como uma criança em frente à árvore de natal, mas também tinham um pouco de malicia. Então, para mim, era parecia uma pequena fala diabólica.

Quem olhasse as duas nunca diria que elas faziam parte da quadrilha mais famosa de todo o mundo, mas sem de alguma passarela ou telas de cinemas.

- Sou Alice Hale. – sorriu a pequena, pegando minha mão e balançando. Hale? Não deveria ser Brandon?

- Prazer conhecer vocês. – sorri.

- Você se mudou para a casa ao lado da nossa, certo? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Oh, sim! Eu e _meu _marido chegamos ontem à noite.

- Então, seja bem vinda! Você vai gostar daqui. – Alice estava animada e batia palmas, parecendo pular no lugar. Eu ri.

- Não ligue para Alice, ela consome muita cafeína. – Alice mostrou língua para Rosalie, como uma menina de dez anos. Ri ainda mais.

- Não é verdade, Rose. – choramingou. Rosalie se limitou a levantar a sobrancelha para ela.

- Então, Bella, acho que você vai gostar daqui. Apesar do frio, a cidade é bem calma. – Rosalie assentiu.

- É, espero. Viemos para descansar um pouco, fugir de todo aquele barulho...

- Além do mais, sempre temos como fugir para Seatle quando estamos entediadas. – as duas riram.

Tropeçar em Rosalie havia sido muito conveniente. Não que eu houvesse me atrapalhado realmente, meus instintos não me davam o luxo de me atrapalhar. Fui treinada para nunca ser pega de surpresa, para me manter sempre ligada a todos os movimentos a minha volta.

- Gostou da casa? – assenti.

- É linda!

- Muito! – Alice concordou. – Não a vi por dentro depois de mobiliada, mas tenho certeza que está ótima.

Fomos caminhando pelo corredor e comentando as marcas de shampoo e qual era a melhor para cada tipo de cabelo. As duas eram adoráveis. Se eu não fosse uma Agente do FBI e elas não fossem criminosas, tenho certeza que nos daríamos muito bem.

- Que tal um jantar de boas vindas? – Alice perguntou de repente. Franzi a testa.

- Seria ótimo! – Rosalie concordou – O que acha, Bella?

- É, seria ótimo! – concordei, sorrindo. As coisas estavam andando mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

**EPOV**

Continuei andando despreocupado pelo corredor, Bella sabia o que fazer para se aproximar, ela sempre sabia o que fazer! Conviver com Bella era mais fácil do que eu pensava; ela era doce, meiga, linda e corava facilmente, isso nela era adorável. Era só eu fazer uma piada idiota pra ela corar, fácil assim!

Eu gostava de estar perto dela, mesmo que durante anos não parecesse realmente isso. Mas é que nuca tinha tido uma oportunidade de me aproximar mais, mas agora o trabalho exigia isso. Eu gostava da pele dela em contato com a minha, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer; eu gostava do sorriso dela e da voz dela; dos olhos, que mais pareciam um rio de chocolate e que brilhavam com intensidade quando ela lembrava do pai ou com malicia quando parecia que ela iria aprontar, como uma criança travessa.

Me peguei sorrindo enquanto lembrava dela. Era assustador pensar que em de vinte e quatro horas minha vida mudou tanto, de um cara solitário eu passei a um homem casado com uma linda mulher, mesmo que por conveniência. O casamento com Bella não me incomodava tanto quanto eu achei que iria, muito pelo contrario, conviver com Bella estava sendo fácil. Mas quem sabe eu pense assim porque ainda estava no começo, coisa de recém casado, acho!

Eu sempre admirei o trabalho dela e de Charlie, seu pai – ele e meu pai formaram a melhor equipe que o FBI teve durante anos, agora essa responsabilidade cairá sobre Bella e eu.

Eu só teria que me lembrar que isso era mais uma missão, eu não poderia me envolver com ela, então eu poderia acreditar que Bella e eu seriamos uma bela equipe, a melhor, como nossos pais!

Vir ao mercado me saiu melhor que o esperado. Além de poder encher a geladeira e os armários de bobagem, ainda podia tentar me aproximar _deles_ - que estavam bem ao meu lado, escolhendo bebidas caras.

Uma garrafa escorregou da mão do grandalhão e eu a peguei antes de chegar ao chão, puro reflexo. Dois pares de olhos perplexos me olhavam como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. Sorri sem graça e passei a mão pelos cabelos, estendendo a garrafa ao grandalhão, que nem se mexeu. O outro pegou a garrafa, sorrindo.

- Obrigado! Seria um desperdício quebrar logo essa... – deu um safanão na cabeça do outro, que pareceu acordar.

- Sim, seria! – sorri.

- A propósito, sou Jasper Hale. – me estendeu a mão.

- Edward Cullen. – o aperto forte de Jasper fez minha mão latejar um pouco.

- Esse é Emmett McCarty... – me apresentou, dando uma cotovelada no grandalhão.

- Como você fez aquilo? Me ensina? – a voz grave de Emmett não combinava em nada com a expressão de crianção que ele tinha. Tive que rir.

- Não ligue pra Emmett, ele é assim mesmo. – empurrou a garrafa para as mãos de Emmett e sorriu.

- Heey, eu acho que já vi você em algum lugar... – Emmett colocou uma mão no queixo, tentando se lembrar de algo.

Paralisei no lugar, tentando controlar a voz que gritava na minha cabeça: _Corra, Edward, corra!_ Se Emmett me reconhecesse a missão estaria perdida.

- Ah, já sei! Vi você esta manhã, na sacada, quando sai para ir acordar Jasper. – o sorriso dele parecia o de uma criança levada, com covinhas e tudo.

- Corrigindo: quando você saiu para quebrar minha janela com uma bola de beisebol.

- Não tenho culpa se você dorme como uma pedra... – deu de ombros. Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Então, você é o arquiteto que está morando na casa ao lado?

- Sim, sou eu. Chegamos ontem de noite.

- Foi você o arquiteto da casa, não? – assenti. – O que sua esposa achou da casa?

- Bella amou a casa! – sorri.

- Como você sabe tanto da vida dele? – Emmett perguntou, intrigado. Não era difícil descobrir como Jasper sabia aquelas coisas, era só usar a-

- Lógica, Emm. – Jasper sorriu para mim enquanto explicava para Emmett. – Eu reconheci o nome dele, eu mesmo o contratei, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto pessoalmente. Sei que ele é casado porque usa uma aliança – apontou para o meu dedo -, e não faz muito tempo. A aliança ainda está nova e o dedo não tem nenhuma marca... Estou errado, Sr. Cullen?

- Muito observador... – ri da cara de besta de Emmett – Mas me chame de Edward, somos vizinhos agora!

- Certo, Edward... – ele sorri.

Não era de se espantar que Jasper era tão observador assim, na "profissão" dele isso era muito útil. Emmett também teria chegado a essa conclusão, se não tivesse tão impressionado com meus reflexos.

- E onde está sua mulher? – Emmett perguntou se supetão.

- Ali... – mostrei com o queixo, sorrindo.

Avistei Bella vindo pelo corredor com mais duas mulheres. Jasper e Emmett se viraram e as olharam também, sorrindo. Éramos três homens no meio de um corredor, lado a lado, com sorrisos bobos no rosto e esperando três lindas mulheres chegarem até nós. O amor era realmente lindo, não? Digo, o deles!

Bella se aproximou e eu a puxei pela cintura e beijei sua testa, piscando para ela.

- Vejo que nossos homens encontraram o seu... – a baixinha dos cabelos espetados riu, abraçando Jasper e ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um selinho. Emmett estava grudado nos lábios da loira, a devorando.

- Emm, aqui não... – Jasper choramingou e recebeu um safanão em troca.

- Emmett e Rosalie! Dá pra largar ou precisa de água ai? – a baixinha colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada.

- Gnomo idiota! – Emmett murmurou sob o fôlego, abraçando a loira, que agora eu já sabia que era Rosalie Hale, pela cintura.

- Vocês são indecentes! – disse a pequena, mostrando língua para os dois. – Desculpe por isso. – se virou para mim, sorrindo docemente.

- Edward, essa é Alice, minha mulher. – Jasper apresentou.

- Muito prazer! – sorri, apertando sua pequena mão, tomando todo o cuidado para não quebra-la.

- Igualmente. – sorri, pulando no lugar. – Bella, ele é realmente lindo!

- Sou, é? – olhei para Bella, que corou furiosamente, abaixando o olhar. Todos riram.

Então quer dizer que Bella me achava bonito e tinha comentado com elas? Estranhamente, gostei de saber disso.

- Essa é Rosalie, mulher de Emmett. – Alice apresentou.

- Prazer! – apertei sua mão também, sorrindo.

Rosalie e Alice eram totalmente opostas fisicamente. A primeira era alta, loira, com os cabelos longos, como uma modelo; a segunda era baixinha, morena, com os cabelos curtos e espetados, parecia uma pequena fada frágil. Mas ambas era extremamente lindas!

- E essa é Bela, _minha_ mulher. – Bella cumprimentou os dois homens e voltou para mim.

- Edward, você deveria ter dito que tinha uma mulher tão gostosa... Você é feio pra ela. – Bella corou, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém. Eu a apertei sua cintura e ela enterrou o rosto na minha camisa enquanto todos riam.

- Emmett! – Rosalie o repreendeu, dando um soco no estomago dele – Será que você não pode agir igual gente pelo menos por uma semana perto dele? Por Deus! Eles acabaram e se mudar, você já vai espantá-los? – Emmett só fez soltar mais uma de suas gargalhadas de trovão.

- Olha como é bonitinhaaa... Onde acho uma dessas, Edward? – eu ri.

- Foi escolhida a dedo para _ser_ minha, Emmett. – disse, apertando Bella contra mim.

- Bem, sorte a sua então... Mas você me empresta ela por alguns dias? – Bella nem ousava tirar o rosto do meu peito.

- Ah, Emmett, sinto muito, mas não vai dar! Ela é única e exclusivamente minha. – Bella me deu um tapa, se afastando um pouco. Eu ri.

- Bella, você é o mais novo brinquedo de Emmett, se acostume! Ele vai fazer de tudo pra te deixar embaraçada e te ver corar. – Rosalie rio, abraçando Emmett pela cintura.

- Quanto tempo ela agüenta antes de arrastar Edward embora daqui? – Jasper perguntou, olhando para Emmett com um sorriso significativo.

- Faça sua aposta, Jazz... – Alice e Rosalie reviraram os olhos.

Mal sabiam eles que Bella agüentaria muito mais que o esperado. Tudo por uma missão sem falhas.

- Vamos fazer um jantar de boas vindas! – anunciou Alice, batendo palmas.

- Festa! – Emmett gritou, levantando os braços. – Faz tempo que a gente não faz uma.

- Mas vai ser só um jantar pra nós mesmo... – Bella disse, cortando o barato de Emmett, que mostrou língua pra ela como um moleque mimado. Bella devolveu o gesto, o que me espantou.

- Sério? E quando?

- Que tal hoje? – Rosalie perguntou, pegando a garrafa de vinho que Alice lhe estendia.

- Pode ser?

- Claro, _meu_ amor. – sorri para Bella, a vendo corar de novo, encarando o olhar de raiva e vergonha dela. – Por mim está ótimo!

- Perfeito! – Alice quicou.

Fala sério, quem é que andava dando cafeína escondido para essa baixinha?

- Tá, mas na casa de quem? – Emmett perguntou, coçando o queixo como se fizesse uma pergunta de extrema importância.

- Na nossa. – eu disse, mas Alice e Rosalie logo discordaram.

- Nem pensar! Bella não vai cozinhar hoje, é tudo por nossa conta. – Alice apontou para ela e Rosalie – Será na minha casa.

- Mas, Alice, nós é que deveríamos dar o jantar... – Bella argumentou.

- Nada disso, Bella! – negou com a cabeça – Isso é por minha conta e de Rosalie.

- Posso levar pelo menos uma sobremesa?

- É, pode ser. – disse Rosalie – Então, hoje, às sete e meia, na casa de Alice.

- Er... Qual é a casa?

- A de paredes de vidro... – disse Emmett, sorrindo malicioso.

- Todas têm paredes de vidro.

- É? – se fez de desentendido – Nunca tinha reparado...

- Engraçadinho! – Bella mostrou língua pra ele e depois rio, como todos nós.

- É a do meio, do lado da de vocês. – Jasper respondeu.

- Tudo bem, estaremos lá!

* * *

beeem, eu qeria agradecer, de verdade, às leitoras (:

fico muito feliz que vcs gostaram da fic, mesmo! Há séculos tô escrevendo ela e só agora tive coragem de postar...

então, desculpa pela demora em atualizar tbm, é que tô no 1º semetre da facul e tá ficando meio puxado ultimamente, mas vou tentar atualizar com mais frequencia, ok?!

entãao, sobre o título da fic, eh sim a música do Kings Of Leon, Use Somebody, eu amo essa música e foi ela que me inspirou pra escrever a fic.

qualquer dúvida sobre, é só me perguntar! Quem quiser pode me add no orkut, também e entrar na comunidade que tem mais fics minhas!

espero que vocês continuem gostando, passando a fic pra outras pessoas e deixando Reviews, e obg de novo :D

beijãao!


	3. Uma garrafa de RomanéeConti

**3º Capítulo: Uma garrafa de Romanée-Conti**

Eu ainda estava em duvida entre uma calça ou um vestido tomara que caia, até o meio das coxas, quando Edward bateu na minha porta.

- Te espero lá em baixo.

- Desço em um minuto. – respondi, escolhendo o vestido azul, já que, surpreendentemente, não estava tão frio assim para uma noite em Forks, eu poderia aproveitar, e o caminho até a casa de Alice e Jasper era mais curto do que o caminho do meu quarto até a cozinha. Eu não passaria frio.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve e rápida, deixei os cabelos soltos naturalmente e calcei as sandálias prata, de salto. Me olhei no espelho e sorri para mim mesma. Nada mal! Por via das duvidas, peguei um sobretudo.

Edward estava sentado na sala, assistindo um noticiário qualquer. Quando ele me ouviu descendo, desligou a televisão e se levantou, sorrindo. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, a camisa cinza por fora da calça e um paletó preto; os cabelos estavam bagunçados. Pensei em perguntar se ele tinha saído lá fora, e se estava ventando.

Edward me olhou de cima abaixo e seu sorriso torto apareceu, combinando com o brilho malicioso no olhar. Ele colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada e me estendeu a mão. Sorri e peguei a mão dele, terminando de descer.

- Vou pegar a sobremesa e podemos ir. – entreguei o sobretudo pra ele e fui para a cozinha. Edward veio atrás.

- Ainda temos tempo... Eu quero te mostra dois lugares que você ainda não viu. – ele me pegou pela mão e me guiou para fora da cozinha, para o escritório. – A adega fica aqui. – olhei em volta, não vendo nada além da mesa de sinuca, a mesa de vidro com o computador, o bar e as prateleiras com livros e documentos.

- Ahaam! E é daquelas que só os inteligentes podem ver? – disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e levantando a sobrancelha. Edward riu, indo até o bar.

- Por aqui, Bella. – eu fui para trás do balcão, ficando de frente para a prateleira com bebidas. Ok, mas ali só tinha um expositor de vinho com umas seis garrafas. – A casa tem dois cômodos secretos – ele tirou uma garrafa da prateleira de bebidas e apertou um botão atrás dela. Franzi a testa -, a adega e a sala de segurança.

A prateleira de bebidas se moveu, para o meu total espanto e o divertimento de Edward, deixando a vista uma porta de madeira maciça. Edward abriu a porta e se afastou, indicando para eu entrar. Luzes se acenderam e eu pude ver mais duas portas, uma ao lado da outra.

- O que quer ver primeiro? – Edward perguntou, parando ao meu lado e encarando as duas portas.

- Você que sabe... – dei de ombros.

- Ótimo! Então vamos ver a sala de segurança, vai ser bem útil lá. E, depois, podemos pegar um vinho pra levar no jantar, o que acha?

- Perfeito! – sorri.

Edward se aproximou da porta à direita dele, colocando o dedo no pequeno scaner que havia ao lado, e a porta se abriu, revelando uma sala extremamente branca e cheia de telas e plasma de um lado, onde passavam imagens da casa toda - menos dos dois quartos e dos banheiros -, e do outro lado estavam duas portas grandes de correr. Me perguntei se seria mais uma sala, já estava de saco cheio de portas.

- Aqui estão os equipamentos. – Edward abriu as portas.

Nem sonhava que o FBI mandaria todos esses equipamentos; armas grandes, pequenas, facas, câmeras, comunicadores, escutas, algemas e muito mais. Me virei para Edward e sorri.

- As brigas de casal serão ótimas, querido! – disse, me aproximando dele. Edward sorriu, entrando no jogo e com um olhar travesso.

- Vou me lembrar dessa sala antes de qualquer discussão... E das algemas em outras ocasiões. – piscou pra mim e riu quando eu corei.

- Vamos logo sair daqui. – passei correndo na frente dele, colocando meu dedo no scaner para sair.

Edward ainda ria quando entramos na adega e eu sentia meu rosto cada vez mais quente. Tentei ignora-lo e apreciar o aroma de vinho e madeira da adega. Lá era mais escuro, nada de luz ofuscante. As paredes estavam com vinho de cima abaixo e tinha também uma estantezinha com taças de vinho.

- É uma adega climatizada, gastaram uns vinte e oito mil só nela, mas valeu a pena, é perfeita!

- É um exagero... – murmurei – Mas eu amei! – sorri, admirando todas as garrafas. Eu achava que todas as adegas eram iguais, mas a que eu tinha em casa não chegava nem perto dessa.

- Então, que tal um Château Haura? – Edward pegou uma garrafa de vinho.

- É um ótimo vinho... – dei de ombros.

- Vai ser esse! Vamos? Já está na hora. – assenti e saímos.

Fomos à cozinha e Edward me ajudou com bolo floresta negra com morango que eu tinha feito. Ele pegou o bolo da minha mão e me ajudou a vestir o sobretudo antes de sairmos e ligarmos o alarme da casa.

Se tudo desse certo nesse jantar, conseguiríamos nos infiltrar com mais facilidade. Era agora ou nunca!

**EPOV**

Quando Bella desceu as escadas eu quase babei. Eu estava casado com aquelas pernas mesmo? E vê-la rebolar naquele vestido, enquanto andava na minha frente, foi uma visão ainda melhor. Azul era a sua cor! E eu me senti um idiota por não ter dito que ela estava linda aquela noite.

Quando ela corou com minha piada infame, eu senti vontade de tocá-la, de ver se o rosto dela se encaixava nas minhas palmas e se ficavam quentes. E, quando ela mordeu o lábio, sem perceber, eu me perguntei se ela fazia isso inconscientemente ou se sabia o que fazia. Porque só podia ser de propósito, pra me provocar! Ela ficava muito sexy corada, mordendo o lábio então, ficava praticamente uma obscenidade – na minha cabeça, é claro! Deve ser tanto tempo em abstinência que eu já estava imaginando coisas.

Quanto toquei a campainha, não tinha mais como me segurar, eu estava sufocando o Edward cavalheiro não falando para Bella. Me virei pra ela e automaticamente levei minha mão livre até sua nuca, prendendo os dedos nos fios de cabelo macio. Bella tremeu de frio, imagino eu.

- Eu tenho que dizer que você está linda hoje... Azul é a sua cor! – ela corou e eu senti o calor da sua bochecha na minha palma. Sorri, prendendo seu olhar no meu e resolvi brincar um pouquinho, só pra prolongar a sensação quente que eu sentia na minha mão – E, eu já disse que adoro suas pernas? – como o esperado, ela corou mais ainda – E... Você está linda, Bella. Perfeita! E eu fui um tolo de não ter gritado isso quando te vi descendo as escadas. – disse sério e beijei sua testa.

- Obrigada, Edward!

Eu não sei em que momento a porta se abriu, mas quando eu e Bella nos viramos para frente de novo, Alice e Jasper nos olhavam e pareciam... Admirados? Alice se esticou para dar um tapa na cabeça de Jasper.

- O que eu fiz, amor? – ele disse, massageando o local estapeado.

- Por que você não é assim, heim? – eu e Bella rimos.

- Fica frio, Jasper, depois posso te dar umas aulas...

- Ah, valeu! É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de me fazer ficar mal com minha esposa por causa da sua ceninha de cavalheirismo. – brincou – Entrem, por favor!

O jantar foi ótimo, com muita conversa e risadas – culpa de Emmett, que fazia de tudo pra fazer Bella corar. Os Hale eram realmente pessoas ótimas, dez minutos com eles e acabei esquecendo que só estava ali a trabalho. Ninguém os julgaria como uma quadrilha de ladrões, mas sim como uma família.

Emmett e Rosalie já estavam lá quando chegamos, quase se comendo com os olhos e com palavras no sofá - e só notaram nossa presença depois de Alice jogar uma almofada neles. A casa de Alice e Jasper era tão grande quanto a nossa – se não maior – e muito bem decorada. Prestei atenção em cada detalhe, guardando cada informação que viesse a precisar mais tarde e percebi que Bella fazia o mesmo.

O ponto alto do jantar foi quando começamos a falar de nossas _profissões_.

- Então, já sabemos que Edward é um ótimo arquiteto, mas e você, Bella, o que faz? – Emmett perguntou, servindo mais vinho para Rosalie.

- Eu sou advogada. – se limitou a dizer.

Bella não era muito boa em mentiras, como ela havia me dito no vôo pra Forks, então ela se limitou a três para não ser pega em uma. Mesmo que não fosse realmente uma mentira.

- E vocês, o que fazem? – perguntei, curioso em saber que profissões inventariam.

- Na verdade, estamos meio que aposentados. – Jasper respondeu, sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – franzi a testa. – Todos vocês? – assentiu.

- E o que faziam antes de se aposentarem?

Eu não esperava a resposta a seguir.

- Éramos ladrões especializados em roubar bancos, joalherias e obras de arte. – Emmett respondeu tranquilamente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo com a mãe dele. Bella começou a tossir desesperadamente ao meu lado, engasgada com o vinho que bebia.

- Bella? – chamei, batendo em suas costas. – Você está bem? Bella? – comecei a me preocupar quando vi que ela estava mais vermelha que o normal; ela não tinha fingido uma reação como eu pensei, realmente havia se engasgado.

- E-eu to bem... – sua voz tremeu e ela tossiu de novo, bebendo a água que Alice havia colocado em sua mão.

Quando Bella se recuperou totalmente, todos estavam olhando pra ela, o que a fez corar ainda mais que quando ela estava engasgada. Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas logo depois e levantou sua taça em direção a Bella, em uma saudação.

- Não me decepcionou, Bella! – Rosalie revirou os olhos ao lado dele, ainda sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Emmett! – Bella disse, irônica. Todos riram enquanto Emmett socava a mesa em uma de suas gargalhadas estrondosas. – Suas piadinhas são ótimas.

- Não foi uma piada. – Jasper respondeu sorrindo, mas seu olhar estava sério o bastante para saber que ele não se importava em dizer a verdade.

- Nós realmente éramos uma... Quadrilha? – Alice perguntou, olhando para Rosalie, que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Parece que é assim que gostam de nos chamar. – ela disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Então, nós éramos uma quadrilha, mas nos aposentamos, como Jazz falou...

- E temos dinheiro o bastante para o resto de nossas vidas, vivendo nesse luxo, sem precisar trabalhar. – Rosalie completou.

- Não é ótimo? – Emmett disse – E depois dizem que o crime não compensa. – os quatro riram.

- Oh, giovane bella! – Jasper brincou com o nome dela, falando em um italiano perfeito - Não fique constrangida... _Somos_ amigos agora.

- E amigos não têm segredos. – Emmett alterou um olhar sério entre eu e Bella.

- Mas, independentemente do nosso dinheiro, eu e Rosalie temos uma grife...

Alice mudou de assunto e acabamos sabendo a verdadeira profissão de cada um; Emmett era um ótimo advogado também e Jasper era um contador, mas nenhum dos dois exercia suas profissões, e Rosalie era formada em publicidade, mas deixou a carreira para trás para seguir com Alice na moda e gostava mesmo era de mecânica – até se ofereceu pra fazer umas melhorias no Volvo.

Enquanto eu e Jasper disputávamos uma partida de sinuca e Emmett olhava, sentado em um dos bancos do bar, as _nossas _mulheres conversavam sentadas nos sofás do escritório, alto o bastante para eu e Jasper ouvirmos, às vezes, até participarmos.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – senti o olhar de Bella sobre mim assim que Alice fez a pergunta; ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Há muito tempo atrás. – me virei para Bella sorrindo, segurando o taco na mão. Ninguém deve ter percebido que Bella não sabia o que dizer, já que ela me olhava sorrindo naturalmente – Nossos pais eram... Sócios. – uma meia verdade, afinal.

- Sim, Edward praticamente me viu nascer.

- Ah, amor! Menos. Eu sou apenas dois anos mais velho.

- É, mas você estava lá quando eu nasci.

- Estava! – concordei, rindo e me aproximando para dar um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Oh, que lindo! – Alice quicou no sofá batendo palmas.

- Cafeína. – Rosalie sussurrou enquanto passava ao meu lado, apontando para Alice com o queixo. Eu ri.

- Estão casados há quanto tempo, perdedor? – Emmett perguntou, arrancando o taco da minha mão enquanto Jasper arrumava as bolas na mesa.

- Há... – olhei para Bella, que também não sabia o que responder, então optei pela verdade – Há umas – olhei no relógio – trinta e seis horas, mais ou menos. – me sentei ao lado de Bella, no braço do sofá.

Todos me olharam com os olhos arregalados, até mesmo Bella. E eu simplesmente dei de ombros, sorrindo e pegando a mão de Bella e beijando sem ao menos me dar conta do movimento. Levantei os olhos e percebi que todos continuavam nos olhando, mas não mais espantados, agora estavam... Maravilhados?

Alice e Rosalie se aproximaram dos maridos e os esbofetearam, e eles se olharam e olharam para elas sem entender nada.

- Por que você não é assim? – Alice e Rosalie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo para Jasper e Emmett. Eu e Bella rimos.

- Você continua me deixando mal, Edward... – Jasper disse, apontando para mim com o taco. – É melhor me ensinar a ser assim.

- Vou cobrar barato pelas aulas, em nome da amizade. – ergui minha taça para ele.

- Aah, perdeu! – Emmett gritou para Jasper quando matou a ultima bola. – De novo, Jazz... Já cansei de ganhar de você.

- Você rouba, Emmett... – Jasper se defendeu, revirando os olhos e indo para o bar.

- Bem... – coçou a cabeça – E quem não rouba aqui? É a minha natureza, Jazz. – ele abriu os braços, rindo. Bella se levantou, pegando um taco no suporte.

- Que tal eu e você, Emmett?

- Vai ser fixinha... – um sorriso diabólico cruzou seu rosto.

- Faça sua aposta. – desafiou, sorrindo.

- Oh-ou. – Alice disse e só então reparei que Emmett estava sério.

- Escolheu mal as palavras... Agora mexeu com a fera. – Jasper se aproximou de mim, me entregando um copo de wiske.

- Ta com medo de perder pra uma mulher, Emmett? – Bella sorria maliciosa, se apoiando no taco.

- Nunca! – Emmett ladrou.

- Então, vamos lá! Faça sua aposta, grandão. – Rosalie e Jasper continuavam sérios, mas Alice sorria com a possibilidade de um desafio para Emmett, eu só queria ver no que isso ia dar.

- Isso vai ser divertido! – Jasper murmurou ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, vamos jogar! Se eu ganhar, sua vida vai virar um inferno... – e o sorriso diabólico estava lá mais uma vez.

- E, se eu ganhar... – Bella parou pra pensar e Jasper a chamou, falando algo em seu ouvido que a fez sorri grande – Se eu ganhar, eu levo seu melhor vinho! – Emmett gemeu um "tudo bem" e Jasper riu baixinho. – Só tem uma regra: nada de roubar, mesmo que isso seja sua "natureza". Se você roubar, eu considero o jogo como ganho!

- Claro, claro. Começa logo. – ele resmungou.

- Vai lá, Bella! – Alice gritou, jogando as mãos para o alto e eu sorri para Bella quando ela começou o jogo, já encaçapando uma bola.

- Bem, eu fico do lado de Emmett... Não vou trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Emm é muito bom nisso!

- Quer perder quanto? – Alice perguntou, se sentando no colo dele.

- Duzentos nele. – Jasper disse, tirando o dinheiro do bolso.

- Aposte o dobro. – desafiei, tirando as notas do bolso.

- Ok! – tirou mais duzentos do bolso.

- Eu aposto no meu ursão. – Rosalie mexeu no bolso de Emmett e tirou algumas notas.

- Isso ta começando a ficar interessante... – murmurei.

- E eu aposto em Bella. Ela vai acabar com seu ursão. – Alice riu, pegando dinheiro do bolso de Jasper e pegando todas as notas de nossas mãos para deixar sobre a mesa.

A cada bola derrubada, uma provocação – seja de Bella ou de Emmett ou até mesmo entre os três ao meu lado. Eu me limitava a olhar Bella jogar, e tinha certeza que ela sabia que eu a estava observando.

Eu seguia cada mínimo movimento que ela fazia, chegando a quase babar quando ela se debruçava sobre a mesa e o vestido subia perigosamente; ou quando ela sentava sobre a mesa e cruzava as pernas, quase deitando na mesa para certar uma bola, não se importando com as piadinhas de Emmett, seguindo concentrada no jogo; ou até mesmo quando ela manuseava o taco inocentemente.

Minha mente estava processando tudo aquilo errado demais e eu agradeci e lamentei ao mesmo tempo quando Bella gritou e veio correndo pro meu colo, me abraçando e dizendo que tinha ganhado o jogo. Alice a puxou rápido demais do meu colo, a abraçando e pulando junto com ela e depois rindo da cara emburrada de Emmett.

- Agora, me pague! – Bella sorriu maliciosa para Emmett, que começou a resmungar.

- Vai ter que pagar, Emm. – Jasper disse.

- Eu quero uma revanche!

- Mas não hoje. Já está ficando tarde e-

- Bella e Edward ainda estão em lua de mel, têm que terminar de inaugurar _todos_ os cômodos da casa. – Alice a interrompeu, com uma pitada de malicia na voz. Bella corou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Se é por esse motivo, tudo bem. – Emmett levantou as mãos, como se tivesse se rendendo. – Vou lá buscar... – disse e saiu correndo pela porta.

- E eu e Edward vamos dividir nossa grana... – Alice esfregou as mãos, com os olhos brilhando.

- E eu perdi duas vezes, né? Paguei minha parte e a sua. – Jasper disse, abraçando Alice por trás enquanto ela contava o dinheiro.

- Parabéns, Bella! Só _James_ ganhava de Emmett. – Rosalie disse, sorrindo e chocando sua taça com a de Bella.

- Obrigada, Rosalie!

- Emmett achou uma adversária à altura... – Jasper riu.

- Você foi muito bem, _querida_! – disse em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava por trás, a sentindo tremer. Eu ri. – Você é muito _boa_! – sussurrei, só pra ter o prazer de senti-la estremecer de novo e corar.

Beijei seu pescoço quando vi que Alice estava olhando discretamente e sussurrei:

- Alice está de olho em nós... – e Bella sorriu e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás pra mais um beijo.

Afinal, nós éramos recém casados, não?! Deveríamos nos abraçar, beijar e fazer carinho um no outro o tempo todo; o desejo e o amor deveriam estar transbordando de nós, era isso que eles esperavam ver. Apertei sua cintura, puxando seu corpo contra o meu enquanto arrastava o nariz pela pele exposta, inebriado com o cheiro.

- O Edward não vai nem esperar chegar em casa – a voz de Emmett quebrou em pedaços o clima que havia sido formado, entrando na sala com uma garrafa na mão –, ele vai atacar a Bella na porta as sua casa, Jazz. – Bella corou e se afastou de mim, deixando meus braços vazios demais, enquanto os outros explodiam em gargalhadas.

- Vá se ferrar, Emmett! – Bella disse, forçando uma risada.

– Aqui, Bella, você mereceu! – ele entregou a garrafa para Bella, sorrindo e levando a mão ao ombro dela. – Mas eu vou querer revanche, em breve.

- É só me dizer o dia que quer perder, Emmett... – provocou, sorrindo.

- Não de novo, Bella. Da próxima vez, eu ganho de você.

- Veremos! – Bella examinou a garrafa de vinho e arregalou os olhos.

- Um _Romanée-Conti_? Não, Emmett, eu não posso aceita... – empurrou a garrafa para ele de novo – Esse vinho é muito caro e-

- Relaxa, Bella! Você mereceu ele. Desde James, ninguém nunca mais ganhara de mim, foi divertido. – ele sorriu.

- Mas é caro demais para uma aposta besta, Emmett. – Bella resmungou, tentando lhe entregar a garrafa.

- Apostas nunca são bestas, Bella! E, além do mais, tenho mais desses em casa. – sorriu, segurando a mão de Bella sobre a garrafa. – Essa é toda sua!

- Aceite, Bella. – Rosalie incentivou.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu – Obrigada, Emmett! Nós vamos beber ele juntos, no próximo jantar, lá na nossa casa.

- Combinado! – Emmett concordou, sorrindo.

- Então, vamos? – perguntei, enlaçando a cintura de Bella.

- Sim, vamos!

Nos despedimos de todos, agradecendo pelo jantar, elogiando e prometendo que o próximo seria na nossa casa. Depois de Bella se recolher, eu desci até o escritório para mandar a minha parte do relatório diretamente para Peter, mas me perdi na mesa de sinuca, imaginando Bella, todas as suas posições enquanto jogava e em algumas loucuras em cima da mesa.

~#~

eu sei qe já dei muito desculpas aqui, mas dessa vez é porque fui viajar e quando voltei tava sem net

e tbm as provas da facul me deixaram louca, mas agora já passou \o/

muito obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito feliz que vocês gostem da história e espero que continuem gostando!

assim que der eu posto mais um, ok?!

e, pra quem não sabe, minha One-Shot "Como água e vinho" está concorrendo a melhor One com lemons, quem puder votar, taí o link

http://www. enquetes. com. ?id=909127

é só tirar os espaços (:

obrigada, amore. beijão! :*


	4. Victória's Secrets

**4º Capítulo: Victória's Secrets**

- Oh, não, Alice! – choraminguei – Eu não vou vestir... Isso.

- E por que não, Bella? É lindo!

- Olha o tamanho disso...

- É perfeito! Vai logo, Bella, quero ver como fica. Aposto que Edward vai amar. – Rosalie me empurrou para dentro do provador de novo com o pedaço de pano que chamavam de camisola. Maldita a hora que concordei em fazer compras com as duas!

Duas semanas desde o jantar, e eu, Alice e Rosalie já estávamos inseparáveis, assim como Edward, Jasper e Emmett. Alice arrastou todos nós até Seatle, para fazer compras – algo que eu descobri que ela era viciada e entendi porque Peter havia dito que precisaríamos do cartão de credito – e, depois de gastar uma fortuna por todo o shopping, ela deixou por último a famosa Victória's Secrets. E agora me obrigava a provar todas as peças que ela achava que combinavam comigo e que Edward iria gostar.

Claro, Edward! O único que não me veria usar essas roupas – ou pedaços de panos – e ela queria que eu comprasse para agradar a ele. Encarei a camisola antes de criar coragem para provar. Eu gostava mesmo era de dormir de moletom velho ou uma simples camisa! Mas eu descobri também que não poderia contrariar Alice, nunca.

A camisola era realmente linda; preta, bem decotada e com um laço na frente, debaixo dos seios e... Bem, não tampava quase nada, mal passava da minha bunda. Definitivamente, não era pra mim!

- Bella, venha aqui fora, quero ver como ficou... – Alice disse, animada.

- Não, eu não vou! Essa coisa é curta demais, Alice... – choraminguei.

- Anda, Bella, antes que eu te arranque daí a força! – Rosalie ameaçou.

- Felizes? – resmunguei, saindo do provador.

- Está linda, Bella... Ficou perfeita no seu corpo!

- É, Alice, você sempre acerta!

- Eu sei. – ela riu, pegando na minha mão e me rodando.

- Espera! – Rosalie parou na minha frente, parando para pensar um pouco, e colocou as mãos no meu cabelo, assanhando os fios e passando os dedos pela raiz.

- Rose, o que...? – arregalei os olhos.

- Agora sim, perfeito! – ela me virou para o espelho, sorrindo atrás de mim.

Eu mal reconhecia a mulher no espelho. Sorri para mim mesma, me olhando de cima abaixo. A camisola marcava as curvas que eu nem sabia que existiam e o cabelo, um pouco revolto, dava um ar mais sexy pra combinar com ela.

- Nada mal! – a voz rouca ao meu lado disse. Me virei, assombrada, e vi Jasper abraçando Alice e sorrindo. E, pra variar, senti o calor subindo para o meu rosto.

- Edward, eu deveria achar sua mulher gostosa? – Emmett perguntou, passando o braço pelo pescoço de Rosalie.

- É, deveria, Emmett. Se você não a achasse, eu te daria um tiro, porque ela _é_ gostosa! – Edward sorriu para mim, piscando.

- Não era pra vocês estarem fazendo coisas de homem, ou algo assim? – gaguejei mais do que falei.

- Não tinha nada mais de interessante pra fazer, então voltamos. – Jasper deu de ombros, como se ter a _suposta_ mulher do vizinho, praticamente nua em sua frente fosse algo que ele visse todos os dias, rotina.

Eu já deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate e estava sem reação, só olhando os três homens, sem conseguir me mover; Emmett sorria divertido, certamente apreciando os tons de vermelho na minha pele, Jasper estava perdido no olhar de Alice, parecendo ter uma conversa muda com ela e Edward me comia com os olhos frenéticos, olhando todo o meu corpo como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne e ele um faminto. Ele encontrou meu olhar e sorriu torto, com os olhos brilhando de algo que parecia ser _luxuria_.

Nessas duas semanas, tínhamos nos aproximado mais ainda. Sempre estávamos com os Hale, e isso significava que tínhamos que entrar no papel de recém casados apaixonados. Mas quando estávamos em casa, eu evitava ao máximo me aproximar mais, evitando qualquer contato físico, só falávamos o básico.

No dia do jantar, quando ele me beijou no pescoço, meu corpo respondeu automaticamente ao toque dele e acabei me deixando levar mais do que deveria. Eu sentia que aquilo havia passado da atuação e me senti ridícula ao lembrar que Edward estava apenas dando aos nossos novos amigos o que eles queriam ver: um casal apaixonado e cheio de desejo, ainda em lua de mel.

Então, eu decidi tentar controlar meu corpo - mesmo quando o toque dele na minha pele me fazia arder - e o método mais fácil que encontrei foi me lembrar a toda hora que isso era apenas uma missão e que, se nos envolvêssemos demais, tudo poderia ir por água abaixo.

Lembrar disso me fez recobrar os sentidos e desviar os olhos de Edward. Eu não poderia estraga tudo por uma bobagem que eu nem sabia o que era.

- O que achou, Edward? – Rosalie perguntou, apontando para mim. Edward limpou a garganta, passando a mão no cabelo em um movimento automático.

**EPOV**

O que eu achei? A resposta perfeita seria: Caralho, putaqueopario, que gostosa!

Mas e tinha que lembrar de ser a porra do cavalheiro que minha mãe me ensinou a ser e responder educadamente, mesmo não sabendo que palavra seria educada _e_ boa o bastante para descrever Bella naquela camisola.

Perfeita? Linda? Clichê demais.

Limpei a garganta e respirei fundo, olhando para Bella de novo.

- Está... – eu ainda não sabia que palavra usar.

Rosalie foi até Bella e a pegou pela mão, a girado. E eu não pude evitar que minha mente fantasiasse com Bella.

Um desfile, só pra mim; um strip-tease particular. Algo começou a querer criar vida dentro da minha cueca e eu tive que colocar as sacolas que eu estava segurando na frente.

Eu já não ligava muito pra maldita camisola que cobria - muito pouco, por sinal! - o corpo dela, eu queria mesmo era ver ela _sem _aquilo, sem nada, debaixo de mim, com os cabelos espalhados pelo meu travesseiro...

- Não baba, Edward! - Emmett subiu meu queixo, que eu nem percebi que havia caído.

- Eu não estou babando. - rosnei, mas passei a mão pela boca pra ter certeza.

- Acho melhor a gente ir logo, antes que o Edward ataque a Bella aqui mesmo. - Jasper disse, rindo e todos riam.

Eu deveria estar com uma cara de tarado, só pode!

- É isso aí! - Alice apoiou - Parece que nunca viu ela com menos antes...

_Bingo, Alice_! Tocou na ferida; eu nunca tinha visto mais que as pernas de Bella. E que pernas! Eu construiria um altar pra elas.

- Bella, você vai levar ela! - Alice simplesmente comunicou, não dando opção de escolha.

- Vou me trocar.

Minutos depois, Bella saiu já totalmente vestida com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botão azul, o que era um desperdício. Pra que tudo isso de roupa? Mas, então, agradeci mentalmente pelas roupas assim que saímos da loja e dois caras a encararam como se ela fosse algo de comer. Puxei Bella pela cintura, segurando todas as sacolas em apenas uma mão, lançando um olhar ameaçador por cima do ombro para os caras, que abaixaram a cabeça, tentando disfarçar. Jasper percebeu e riu.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - Rosalie foi para frente, andando de costas e de frente para todos nós.

- Por favor, não diga compras... - Bella murmurou ao meu lado, fazendo uma careta.

- Que tal se a gente for comer algo? - sugeri, ganhando um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha como agradecimento. Sorri mais ainda.

- É, eu to com fome. - Emmett disse e Bella sorriu mais ainda.

- Não, vamos fazer mais compras, nós ainda não fomos ali. - Alice apontou pra uma loja qualquer.

- Alice, eu não agüento mais compras... A gente só parou pra almoçar e agora já ta quase na hora do jantar. Eles vão nos expulsar daqui por comprar todas as mercadorias do shopping.

- E nós não agüentamos mais carregar sacolas, não é, Jazz? - Emmett cutucou o ombro dele e Jasper deu de ombros, não concordando nem discordando. Ele nunca ia contra Alice, mesmo em uma situação absurda.

- Eu concordo em comer. - Rosalie levantou a mão e Bella olhou agradecida pra ela também.

- Tudo bem, vocês ganharam... Mas só porque me deu fome também. Depois que a gente comer eu quero voltar nessa loja.

- Como quiser! - Bella disse já mais animada.

Alice concordou em comer, mas não concordou com a pizza gordurosa, e nem Bella e Rosalie. Tivemos que comer em um japonês e elas nem se importaram com nossas caretas e resmungos. Assim que começamos a comer, o celular de Emmett tocou e ele o tirou do bolso, fazendo uma careta pro nome na tela.

- É importante. – ele disse, sério demais, antes de atender e murmurar umas poucas palavras curtas e resmungar uns palavrões.

- Emmett, o que foi? – Alice murmurou, séria demais.

- Victória. – o nome sussurrado pareceu responder as perguntas dos outros três, que arfaram. Eu olhei pra Bella imediatamente e ela pareceu entender o mesmo que eu, me olhando alarmada. Victória Hale. A _outra_ integrante da quadrilha.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Emmett desligou, encarando cada rosto em sua frente, sério demais. Alice, Rosalie e Jasper estavam na expectativa do que ele diria. Bella olhava Emmett também, ansiosa, assim como eu. Ele respirou fundo e encarou Jasper, começando a falar.

- O que foi? – Alice foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio, parecendo acordar de um transe.

- Era o Dr. Arthur.

- E? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Victória quer nos ver, todos nós. – Jasper assentiu, fechando a cara e segurando a mão de Alice.

- O que ela quer?

- Eu não sei, ele não disse muito. – deu de ombros.

Eu estava em duvida quanto à relação de Victória e eles, mas depois da risada debochada de Rosalie, ficou bem claro pra mim que a relação não existia mais. Bella me olhou com duvida nos olhos, e eu sabia que ela estava tentando entender a situação tanto quanto eu. Alice nos olhou e se ajeitou na cadeira, começando a explicar o que nós dois já sabíamos.

- Vocês já sabem o que nós éramos... Mas não mencionamos que nem sempre fomos nós quatro.

- Vocês gostam de ouvir histórias? – Emmett perguntou, sorrindo.

- Vocês não precisam contar nada pra gente, se não quiserem... – Bella disse. Nossa refeição totalmente esquecida.

- É, não precisam! – concordei, dando um sorriso despreocupado. – Vai saber se depois vocês vão mandar nos matar por saber demais. – brinquei, conseguindo acabar com um pouco da tensão.

- É legal vocês saberem, sabe? – Jasper disse, entrando na brincadeira – Aí teremos um motivo pra mantê-los por perto e de boca fechada.

- O grandão aqui fica com a parte da tortura, não é? – ri, socando o braço de Emmett. Todos riam, mais relaxados.

- E Alice com a chantagem, ela é boa nisso. – Jasper disse, abraçando Alice.

- É, eu sei.

- Bella é a prova viva disso. – ri e passei o braço pelos ombros de Bella.

Alice convenceu Bella a ir às compras dizendo que se sentia muito carente e entediada e que, se Bella não fosse com ela, a culpa seria dela se Alice entrasse em depressão. Depois Emmett riu da cara de Bella dizendo que Alice fazia isso toda semana, mas aí já era tarde demais pra voltar pra casa.

Todos ficaram sérios de novo quando Jasper se ajeitou, segurando a mão de Alice e Rosalie umedeceu os lábios, pronta para começar a história.

- Eu e Jasper somos irmãos gêmeos, como já sabem. – Bella e eu balançamos a cabeça, prestando total atenção.

Tudo que nós sabíamos sobre eles era sobre seus roubos históricos, mas nada realmente sobre como o _grupo _se conheceu e eu achei que seria legal ouvir mais da história deles. _Além do mais_, eu pensei, _qualquer informação nova poderia ser útil para a missão_.

– Nós somos os verdadeiros Hale. Alice ganhou o nome porque se casou com Jazz e Emmett, porque entrou para a "quadrilha", como nos chamam por ai. – ela fez aspas com os dedos e Emmett riu.

- Eu e Rosalie aprendemos tudo que sabemos com nosso pai. Quando Jhon morreu, nós tínhamos acabado de completar dezoito anos, não nos restou nada além de dividas e mais dividas; tudo que ele roubava ele gastava, como se não houvesse amanhã...

- E chegou um dia que não teve mesmo. – Rosalie completou, tomando as rédeas da história de novo – Nós tivemos que vender a casa pra pagar as dívidas de Jhon, mas mesmo assim mais cobradores ainda apareciam. Até que um dia Jazz chegou em casa todo machucado e eu cansei disso. Propus à Jasper fazermos aquilo que nosso pai tinha nos ensinado: roubar. – ela sorriu, olhando nos olhos de Jasper, dando a deixa para ele continuar.

- Estávamos inseguros, mas era necessário. Chegamos a um ponto que não tinha o que comer e não conseguíamos mais emprego, porque não importava onde nós trabalhássemos, algumém que nosso pai devia sempre aparecia e acabava com tudo. Então, fizemos! Nosso primeiro roubo a um banco sem nosso pai. Era um banco pequeno, em uma cidade pequena, e foi um sucesso! Pagamos todos os cobradores e sobrou dinheiro para seguir em frente com nossas vidas. E roubar era a única coisa que sabíamos fazer e que conseguíamos dinheiro para continuar a viver. Então, por que não continuar?

Rosalie respirou fundo e continuou de onde Jasper parou.

- Durante anos, foi só Jasper e eu, roubando bancos por aí! Começamos a roubar bancos maiores, juntando mais dinheiro e construindo nosso patrimônio...

- Então topamos com Alice e ela me apresentou à Emmett.

- Rosalie não tinha ido com a gente dessa vez, havia ficado decorando a casa nova, em Nova York, mas quando chegamos em casa com nossa mais nova aquisição... Bem, Emm não saiu mais do quarto de Rosalie. – todos nós rimos e Emmett beijou Rosalie, logo se recuperando e voltando à história.

- Nós quatro tínhamos uma coisa em comum: usamos o dinheiro não só para o luxo, mas também para a educação, todos nos formamos Yale.

- Enriquecemos à custa do dinheiro de outras pessoa? Sim, claro! – Rosalie disse e os outros três concordaram – Arrependimentos? Nenhum! – todos balançaram a cabeça junto com ela. - Não me envergonho de ser quem sou.

Enquanto eles sorriam vitoriosos uns para os outros, eu pude os visualizar como uma quadrilha. E meu maior espanto foi concluir que eu não estava nem aí pra isso, muito pelo contrario. Eu sorri com eles e percebi Bella fazendo o mesmo ao meu lado instantaneamente, não com um sorriso forçado que eu já havia aprendido a identificar. E isso era errado, nós deveríamos repudiar a ação deles; eles não respeitavam a _lei_, eu e Bella fomos treinados para isso! Mas não consegui apagar o sorriso do meu rosto.

Todos ficaram sérios de novo e eu percebi que era hora de voltar à história. E eu estava gostando de ouvir tudo aquilo, tudo era novo, pouca coisa do que eles me contavam contava nos relatórios. E todos voltaram ao passado, e eu fui junto com eles.

- Durante três anos, - Jasper tinha o olhar perdido enquanto falava – nós quatro _trabalhamos_ juntos.

- Rosalie e Jazz nos ensinaram tudo sobre bancos, alarmes e cofres...

- E nós os ensinamos tudo sobre a _arte_. – Emmett terminou o raciocínio de Alice com uma gargalhada grave.

- E era muito divertida essa vida de adrenalina, até que Victória e James nos procuraram. Eles, assim como nós, viviam como um casal, e ouviram falar de nós por aí e vieram ao nosso encontro, se juntaram a nós em alguns trabalhos e acabaram ficando.

- Tudo funcionava muito bem com nós seis. – Emmett tomou as rédeas de novo – James falsificava qualquer documento que a gente chegasse a precisar e Victória era uma ótima ladra de joalherias... Várias pedras preciosas e raras foram parar em nossas mãos, mas nunca ficavam muito tempo conosco, sempre eram vendidas, assim como os objetos de arte. Mas os dois não eram nem um pouco discretos.

- Não que nós somos discretos, mas os dois gostavam mesmo era de aparecer e chamar atenção. – Alice explicou.

- Mas mesmo assim funcionou durante algum tempo, nós seis éramos os melhores de todos! Dividíamos o dinheiro em partes iguais e assim todos ficavam satisfeitos.

- A casa que vocês moram era deles. – Rosalie disse, sorrindo.

- Sério? – Bella fingiu surpresa – Bem, eles tinham muito bom gosto, a casa é linda!

- Obrigada! – Alice disse, rindo – Fui eu que a decorei toda, assim como as outras duas.

- Mas James e Victória eram ambiciosos, queriam sempre mais, nada era o suficiente. Depois de um tempo, eles faziam trabalhos sozinhos pra conseguir mais dinheiro e acabavam chamando a atenção para nós. Todos já chamavam de _"A Quadrilha"_, - Rosalie fez aspas com os dedos - mas não dava pra saber que éramos nós, ainda.

- E, bem... De alguma forma, James e Victória chamaram mais atenção ainda para nós e o FBI ficou no nosso pé, mas não tinha como nos ligar aos crimes. E daí saiu "Quadrilha Hale". – Jasper respirou fundo e continuou, com os olhos sem foco, se perdendo no passado – Um dia eles chegaram falando que nossa _equipe_ precisava de outra pessoa, que tinham conhecido Laurent e que ele era um ótimo assaltante de carro, mas eu não via onde ele podia se encaixar; com todo nosso dinheiro, poderíamos comprar qualquer carro, e James ficou furioso com isso. As coisas já não andavam bem à algum tempo e, em uma noite, estava tudo planejado para agir em três lugares ao mesmo tempo e James ia dirigir. Mas as coisas não saíram como a gente planejava.

O clima mudou totalmente, Jasper ficou rígido e Alice abaixou a cabeça, Rosalie fez uma careta de desagrado e Emmett serrou os pulsos. Bella me olhou e eu apertei a mão dela, já sabendo essa parte da história quando Jasper voltou a falar. A _traição._

- James acabou armando tudo do jeito dele e ele e Victória já tinham tudo pronto; eles tiraram todo o dinheiro da conta deles e um pouco da nossa, falsificaram documentos, compraram passagens para Paris e contrataram Laurent como motorista deles. Mas também não saiu do jeito que eles esperavam... Laurent deixou escapar do esquema deles em algum lugar, mas ele também não sabia que o resto de nós não estaria junto com James e Victória.

- Nisso eles foram espertos: não nos colocaram em risco. – Rosalie murmurou.

- Sim, mas não foram espertos o bastante pra se livrarem. O FBI ficou sabendo que iriam assaltar a joalheria e, pra piorar tudo, Victória disparou o alarme. Quando eles iam fugir, houve uma troca de tiro... – Jasper franziu a testa.

- Isso foi ridículo, era extremamente proibido arma com qualquer um de nós. – Alice disse, indignada.

- E desde quando James ligava para algo? Ele queria era se dar bem. – Emmett bufou e socou a mesa.

- E o que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou, curiosa como se ela não soubesse a história.

Talvez ela tivesse com o mesmo problema que eu: achando a história mais interessante do que deveria contada pelos próprios Hale, como se não tivéssemos feito parte desse pedaço da história. Jasper voltou a falar.

- Bem, James foi atingido e atingiu um agente do FBI que estava lá... – ele olhou para mim e para Bella e depois para Alice.

Eu sabia disso também, ele atingiu um da minha equipe. Eu esperei a mágoa por saber da boca de um deles que o parceiro tinha matado meu amigo, mas ela _nunca_ veio.

- Victória tentou fugir com Laurent, mas atiraram nele também e Victória foi pega e, atualmente, está presa em uma prisão de segurança máxima. Desde então, nos aposentamos. – Alice sorriu, concluindo a história.

- E agora Victória quer nos ver... E eu nem imagino o que ela quer. – Rosalie parecia pensativa enquanto brincava com o próprio cabelo.

Carreguei Bella pra dentro de casa quando chegamos, ela tinha dormido o caminho todo e eu não queria acordar ela. Deixei as sacolas no carro e pegaria no outro dia. Abri a porta do quarto como pude e deitei Bella na cama, fechando as cortinas em seguida e lidando o aquecedor; seria mais uma noite fria em forks. Subi na cama dela, tirei seus sapatos, seu casaco e depois a cobri. Ela não parecia confortável com aquela roupa, mas eu que não iria brincar com a tentação e ousar abrir pelo menos alguns botões.

- Boa noite, Bella! – beijei sua testa e sorri, a olhando dormir, não querendo deixa o quarto. – Bons sonhos. –acariciei seu rosto e me movi com cuidado sobre ela.

Quando eu ia saindo de cima dela, senti algo puxando minha camisa. Olhei imediatamente pro rosto de Bella, temendo ser pego em uma posição no mínimo constrangedora, mas Bella ainda dormia, apesar dos dedos agarrando minha camisa com força e me puxando para baixo. Tentei me soltar com cuidado, mas então ela falou:

- Edward? – a voz dela era um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. Eu foquei meus olhos em seu rosto pra ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo dormindo. Seus olhos ainda estavam totalmente fechados e o rosto sereno.

Espera! Bella falava dormindo? E estava sonhando _comigo_? Meu coração falhou uma batida e depois bateu depressa demais, e eu sorri, me perguntando se essa era a primeira vez que ela sonhava comigo.

– Edward, fique aqui comigo, está frio. – ela tremeu - E por que a gente está em uma geladeira? Eu quero a minha cama, Edward. – eu segurei o riso com a bobagem que ela dizia.

- Você está na sua cama, querida... – sussurrei.

- Está frio, Edward. – ela murmurou, me puxando pela camisa mais uma vez.

- Você já vai ficar quente, Bella...

_Droga_! Eu não podia fazer isso, ela estava dormindo, não sabia o que estava falando.

Mas, mesmo assim, chutei os meus sapatos e me deitei ao lado dela, debaixo da coberta, a abraçando junto ao meu corpo e a sentindo tremer. Ela soltou minha camisa, pousando a mão levemente sobre meu peito, se aconchegando em meus braços.

Era certo eu me sentir feliz tendo Bella dormindo em meus braços? Era certo eu não querer sair de lá? Eu poderia esperar até que ela estivesse aquecida e adormecida o bastante para sair, tentei me convencer.

- Edward. – Bella sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, seu hálito quente me fazendo tremer.

Eu deixei todas as perguntas de lado, me concentrando nos sonhos de Bella até que a inconsciência chegasse até mim.

~#~

Entãao, o que acharam dessa vez? Taí mais ou menos a história deles \o/

E eu realmente tive a reação que esperava no cap. passado, quem diria que eles revelariam que eram ladrões, não? Kkkk

Meus amores, obriigada pelas reviews, mesmo eu ficando tanto tempo assim sem postar, é bom saber que vcs ainda estão acompanhando

Dessa vez eu pretendo atualizar em breve, chega de viajar e deixar vcs não mão, neh? :D

E também não to mais tãaao atolada assim na facul, agora que acostumei já deu uma aliviada e dá pra respirar!

só queria pedir um favorzinho pra vcs e reforçar que minha One-Shot "Como água e vinho" está concorrendo a melhor One com lemons, quem puder votar, taí o link

http:/www. enquetes. com. br/popenquete. asp?id=909127

é só tirar os espaços (:

e, pra quem não leu e quer ler, dá uma passadinha lá no meu perfil, ok?

Obrigada, amores. Beijoos!


	5. Bom Dia!

**5º Capítulo: Bom dia!**

Algo estava muito errado quando eu acordei. Meu travesseiro era fofinho, não? Então por que minha cabeça estava apoiada em algo duro, que estava subindo e descendo? E meu corpo, por que estava todo torto enquanto minha mão estava em algo quente? E parecia que tinha alguma coisa no meio das minhas pernas.

Me mexi um pouco, ainda de olhos fechados, e comecei a tatear o lugar, fazendo um reconhecimento. Mas algo apertou minhas costas e escutei um pequeno suspiro quando desci minha mão esquerda um pouco. Parei imediatamente, arregalando os olhos e olhando pra cima, dando de cara com um par de esmeraldas me encarando e um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Por que parou? – ele disse, fechando os olhos de novo e sorrindo torto.

- Edward? – sentei na cama de uma vez só, desenroscando minhas pernas das dele, tirando minha mãe de baixo da camisa dele e saindo de seus braços. – O que você está fazendo na _minha_ cama?

- Bom dia, amor. – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, estendendo os braços pra mim – Por que você não voltar pra cá? Tava tão bom...

- Edward! – peguei meu travesseiro e bati nele.

- Você sempre acorda de mal humor? – ele coçou os olhos, apoiando o corpo em um só braço. – Me lembre de sair antes de você acordar da _próxima_ vez. – bati nele de novo.

- Não vai ter próxima vez! – disse ameaçadora – E você não respondeu o que está fazendo aqui.

- Dormindo, oras! – revirei os olhos. – Você me pediu pra ficar na noite passado... Não se lembra da noite passada, amor? – ele sorriu e me agarrou de uma vez, deitando meu corpo pro cima de dele.

- É sério, Edward! – tentei me soltar, mas ele apertou os braços na minha cintura.

- É sério, Bella! – imitou minha voz – Você não se lembra da noite passada? – ele fez uma cara de espanto. – Mas foi tão boa à noite... Como você pode não se lembrar? Você disse meu nome, à noite inteira, amor. Oh, Edward... Oh! – ele meio que gemeu, imitando minha voz de novo. Bati nele como pude.

- Idiota! Para de brincadeira e diz logo o que ta fazendo aqui, na minha cama.

- Você me pediu pra ficar ontem. – deu de ombros, colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Você está brincando, né? – estreitei os olhos.

- Nunca falei tão sério.

- E por que eu pediria pra você ficar?

- Vai dizer que não lembra mesmo da nossa noite? – ele colocou uma mão sobre a boca, levantado as sobrancelhas e saltando um grito de horror. – É assim mesmo? A noite mais incrível das nossas vidas, com você falando meu nome à noite toda no meu ouvido, nos meus braços, e você age como se não tivesse sido nada pra você no dia seguinte? Você esmagou meu coração, amor...

- Deixa de ser cínico, Edward! – eu ri o soquei, fazendo ele rir também e segurar minha mão sobre o peito dele. – Foi tão incrível que eu ainda estou totalmente vestida com a mesma roupa de ontem... Como você é incompetente, querido. – o queixo de Edward caiu, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Agora você vai ver quem é o incompetente! – disse ameaçador, quase rosnando.

- Nem pense em faz-

Tarde demais! Edward virou o corpo por cima do meu, segurando meu quadril entre suas pernas e se sentando em mim, sem deixar o peso sobre meu corpo, me atacando com seus dedos sob minha camisa, fazendo cócegas. Eu ria e ofegava, tentando me soltar, mas ele era mais forte que eu, então só me restava me contorcer e pedir para ele parar.

- Retire o que você disse.

- N-não... – gritei, rindo mais ainda.

- Retire! Diga que eu não sou incompetente.

- Não v-vou dizer nada. Incompetente! – gargalhei alto, tentando empurrar as mãos dele de perto de mim. Mas Edward pegou minhas mãos em um movimento rápido, deitando o corpo sobre o meu e prendendo minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça.

- Bella, Bella! – ele advertiu, com o rosto muito perto do meu. – Você não deveria ter dito isso. – ele estava tão ofegante quanto eu. – Eu posso te fazer gemer meu nome... Bem acordada dessa vez.

Oh, não! Tudo menos isso. Não me diga que eu falei dormindo. E o nome _dele_. Senti meu rosto esquentar como nunca. Edward riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Não me diga que eu... Oh, não! – gemi, fechando os olhos.

- Oh, sim! Faz de novo, Bella? Fala de novo meu nome? Acordada dessa vez... – ele abaixou o rosto no meu pescoço, beijando de leve.

- Eu não vou dizer nada... – murmurei, tentando soltar minhas mãos. Ele soltou uma risada rouca, beijando meu pescoço de novo. Eu tremi.

- Só mais uma vez, Bella. Eu gostei de saber que você sonha comigo, sabe? – ele passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço e mordeu minha orelha. Reprimi um gemido; eu não iria dar esse gostinho pra ele. – Não vai doer nadinha. – Edward continuou trabalhando no meu pescoço, usando os dentes e até a língua enquanto eu tentava me soltar, cada vez com menos força.

Senti Edward sorrir contra a minha pele quando eu joguei a cabeça para trás, arqueando levemente as costas e tentando conter os sons que queriam sair pela minha garganta a todo custo. Ele segurou meus dois pulsos só com uma mão, forçando contra o colchão e usou a outra mão para acariciar meu rosto.

- Meu nome, Bella, só isso e eu paro de te torturar... - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo de leve. Arfei, decidida a não dizer seu nome tão cedo. Ele estava louco se pensava que eu queria parar agora.

Minhas costas arquearam automaticamente em direção a Edward quando ele roçou os lábios atrás da minha orelha e ele empurrou seu corpo de encontro ao meu, rosnando. Mordi meu lábio com força, reprimindo seu nome. Ele desceu a mão livre pela lateral do meu corpo, parando em minha coxa e a colocando sobre sua cintura e - Droga! - ele não deveria estar tão excitado, por Deus! E isso não deveria me deixar excitada também. A essa altura nem lembrar das palavras de Peter fazia efeito. Eu só queria mais.

Sua mão subiu de novo, agora acarciando minha barriga por baixo da minha blusa, me fazendo arrepiar. Edward afastou o rosto do meu pescoço e eu abri os olhos, encontrando seu olhar preso no meu, seu cabelo bagunçado e seu rosto tão corado quanto o meu estaria, mas não de vergonha. Sua boca se aproximou da minha e eu me lembrei que, esse tempo todo em que fingiamos ser casados, nunca encenamos sequer um beijo e me peguei curiosa para saber o sabor de seus lábios. Edward parecia partilhar da mesma opinião.

- Eu quero te beijar... - ele sussurrou, ainda me olhando nos olhos, nem um traço das brincadeiras de minutos atrás aparecendo agora.

- Eu também. - respondi no mesmo tom.

Edward sorriu e soltou minhas mãos, que rapidamente desceram para o seu pescoço. Ele seguiu uma trilha da minha mandíbula até minha bochecha, com os lábios, dando beijos molhados e demorados.

Meu corpo ardia em antecipação e eu só queria gritar para ele me beijar logo e acabar com isso. Apertei seus ombros. Edward pareceu entender minha ansiedade, pois no segundo seguinte seus lábios macios estavam nos meus, movendo-se lentamente e _inocentemente_. Eu estremeci com o toque. Minhas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, se enroscando nos fios macios. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e eu recebi, agradecida, o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu.

Deus! Que lábios eram aqueles? Eu poderia passar horas e mais horas o beijando.

Senti sua língua pedindo passagem pelos meus lábios e os abri, cedendo. Edward gemeu na minha boca quando nossas línguas se encontraram, aprofundando o beijo. Suas mãos se moveram pro meu cabelo e minha outra perna se entrelaçou na outra atrás de sua cintura. Já não tinha mais nada de inocente no beijo, mas eu não ligava com isso, só queria mais.

Edward pressionou seu corpo no meu, me fazendo gemer em sua boca, explorando minha boca com sua língua quente e molhada. Apertei minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura, a procura de qualquer fricção, e Edward empurrou contra mim, mordendo meus lábios. Desci as unhas pelas suas costas, o arranhando sobre a camisa, e as enfiei por dentro do tecido, sentindo seus músculos se contrair com meu toque.

- Edward. - gemi contra sua boca e senti seu sorriso vitorioso. Eu tinha cedido. O puxei pelo cabelo e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo.

Registrei uma melodia ao longe, mas poderia ser qualquer coisa, até anjos cantando, eu não estava dando à mínima. Então senti algo vibrar no interior da minha coxa e Edward resmungou, ignorando a vibração também.

- É-é seu-

Ele me cortou, me beijando de novo e segurando meu queixo com a mão enquanto a outra desceu pela lateral do meu corpo até minha coxa, a apertando quando eu fiz menção de me soltar dele, me mantendo presa sob seu corpo.

Mas a vibração continuou e eu tirei minhas pernas da cintura de Edward quando ele desceu uma mão até o bolso, tirando o celular de lá e descendo os beijou pelo meu pescoço, dando espaço pra eu respirar.

- A-atende. - eu arfei a procura de ar, o afastando um pouco de mim. Mas ele pressionou os lábios nos meus de novo, segurando o aparelho firmemente na mão, ao lado da minha cabeça. Eu não queria afastá-lo de mim, mas o barulho estava começando a irritar – Edward... – murmurei entre o beijo.

- Porra! – soltou, frustrado, se apoiando em um braço, ainda sem sair de cima de mim. Os olhos de Edward estavam em chamas quando ele me encarou, atendendo ao telefone sem nem ao menos olhar quem era. Eu me ocupei em olhar seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado e a boca inchada, ambos por minha culpa, e eu podia sentir o quão excitado ele estava. E me _orgulhei_ disso mais do que deveria - Eu realmente espero que seja algo extremamente importante pra me atrapalhar a essa hora da manhã quando eu estou com _minha _mulher entre os meus braços, porque se você não estiver com a garganta cortada e manchando o piso com seu sangue, eu mesmo posso arranjar isso... - Edward ficou sério de repente, arregalando os olhos - Bom dia, Senhor! - disse em tom de respeito e me encarou – Não está atrapalhando, Peter, pode falar.

- Oh, droga! – praguejei, empurrando o peito de Edward, que caiu deitado ao meu lado, levando o braço até os olhos.

O "Todo Poderoso" ia comer nosso fígado!

**EPOV**

- Bem, o advogado de Victoria ligou para Emmett ontem dizendo que ela queria vê-los... – suspirei, olhando meu reflexo no espelho do teto enquanto Peter tagarelava – Eles não fazem idéia sobre o quê. – resmunguei – O resto está tudo normal, nada de novo. Se tiver algo, eu aviso!

- Espero que sim, Agente Cullen! Só não coloque tudo a perder. – e desligou.

Soltei todo o ar de uma vez, bufando, ainda olhando para o celular. Joguei o aparelho longe e soquei a cama, desejando com a minha alma que fosse a cara de Peter, meu superior idiota. Ele sempre tinha que me aparecer nas horas mais inoportunas!

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Bella adentrar minhas narinas. Sorri, me lembrando de minutos antes; seu rosto corado, o cabelo revolto, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, a respiração ofegantes, o corpo dela respondendo ao meu, o jeito que ela disse meu nome. Os lábios de Bella eram deliciosos, e foram minha perdição.

Quando eu beijei Bella, foi como se algo dentro de mim fosse liberado, como se eu tivesse provado uma droga poderosa, e agora que não queria outra coisa se não provar dos lábios dela de novo.

Me levantei e fui até a porta do banheiro, escutando o barulho da água caindo. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação de Bella quando ela saísse de lá e tinha medo do que viria. Provavelmente, ela me jogaria pela janela. E eu não a culparia se ela o fizesse, ela tinha toda razão! Eu invadi a cama dela e depois a agarrei. Não, eu me jogaria da janela pra poupar o trabalho. E depois imploraria por outro beijo dela.

É, parecia justo!

Sorri e fui para o meu quarto, jogando o celular na cama e tirando a roupa no caminho até o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e escovei os dentes. Eu deveria estar com um hálito horrível quando beijei Bella. Eu teria que implorar muito por outro beijo. Sai para o quarto com uma toalha na cintura e outra na mão, secando o cabelo, e tremi com o frio do quarto. Olhei pela janela e vi a neblina cobrindo tudo lá fora. Vestiria uma roupa e desceria para fazer um café da manhã bem caprichado pra me redimir com Bella.

Peguei a primeira calça que achei no closed e vesti, descendo as escadas ainda sem camisa e descalço. Apesar do frio lá fora, a casa toda já estava numa temperatura agradável por causa do aquecedor – e eu gostava de andar sem camisa, de qualquer jeito.

Procurei por algo para o café da manhã e fiz uma careta ao lembrar que tínhamos que ir fazer compras, de novo. Preparei um café da manhã caprichado em tempo recorde e corri até a garagem para pegar as sacolas que haviam ficado no Volvo, tremendo um pouco com o frio no meu peito nu. Voltei correndo pra dentro, tentando equilibrar as muitas sacolas e subi as escadas.

- Bella? – bati na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar. – entrei e meus olhos vagaram para a cama ainda bagunçada. Coloquei as sacolas no chão.

- Estavam no carro. – apontei para as sacolas.

- Obrigada! – ela vestia uma camiseta simples, azul, e uma calça jeans escura. Sorri ao ver que a calça era no mesmo tom da minha. Bella foi até a cama e começou a arrumar.

- Eu baguncei, eu arrumo. – sorri e fui até a cama, a ajudando. Ela riu e não disse nada.

Até agora ela ainda não tinha tentado meu jogar da janela nem nada assim, mas eu estava atento, caso algum travesseiro voasse na minha cabeça.

- Então, o que ele queria? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos, ainda sem me olhar.

- Saber das _novidades. – _mais alguns minutos de silencio e eu já estava desconfortável – Bella?

- O que?

- Você está brava comigo? – perguntei, olhando para ela do outro lado da cama.

- Eu deveria? – ela franziu a testa, numa confusão fingida, e me olhou, segurando um travesseiro.

- Deveria... Acho? – franzi a testa, já não entendendo mais nada.

Bella estava agindo como se não tivesse acontecido nada, era isso? Eu desejava com todas as minhas forças que não fosse isso. Eu não queria fingir que não havia acontecido nada entre nós, não mesmo!

- E por quê? – ela perguntou, colocando o travesseiro na cama. Bufei.

- Você sabe... Eu, bem... Eu invadi sua cama e te agarrei. – dei de ombros.

- Ah, por isso! – ela deu de ombros.

Ótimo, agora ela estava indiferente!

- Então? – eu já estava impaciente, precisava de alguma reação dela; um grito, um tapa na cara ou até mesmo um chute no saco. Qualquer coisa, menos indiferença.

- Não, eu não estou brava com você, Edward!

- Isso é bom. – sorri de lado – E eu não pretendo pedir desculpas, Bella. – informei.

- Se você fizesse isso, aí sim eu teria motivos pra ficar brava com. – ela sorriu. - Bem, eu sou tão culpada quanto você...

Oh, então não estávamos indiferente? Bella havia gostado, era isso mesmo que eu tinha entendido? Sorri mais ainda, agora sabendo em que território eu estava entrando.

- Então, se eu te beijasse de novo, você não me jogaria pela janela, jogaria? – me aproximei dela.

- Vá sonhando, Agente Cullen! Eu não vou cometer a mesma loucura de novo e arriscar meu pescoço. – ela sorriu e passou por mim, saindo do quarto.

_Ah, não?_

Assim que Bella atravessou a porta eu a puxei pelos ombros e a virei para mim, a prensando na parede do corredor, a atacando com os meus lábios. E, novamente, senti o frenesi de sensações quando nossos lábios se encontraram.

Os punhos de Bella socaram meu peito sem muita força e ela soltou um grito abafado na minha boca, mas eu não desisti. Invadi a boca dela com a minha língua e segundo depois ela cedeu, os sons de protestos se tornando suspiros, espalmando as mãos no meu peito e as descendo pela minha barriga.

Soltei um gemido quando senti as unhas de Bella me arranharem na barriga e depois nas costas enquanto ela explorava minha boca com a língua. Apertei a cintura dela e a puxei contra mim. Parei o beijo abruptamente, produzindo um som de sucção quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram e a encarei, me divertindo com a expressão de assombro no rosto de Bella quando ela abriu os olhos, totalmente corada.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Agente Swan. – desafiei, seguindo para o meu quarto e deixando Bella ainda encostada na parede.

~#~

Heey, amores (:

Demorei (de novo) mais postei HAUSHAUSHUA

Esse capítulo é um pouco mais curto que os outras, mas espero que vcs gostem! Não sei se era bem isso qe vcs tinham em mente pra reação da Bella, mas eu gosto dessa parte da história :DD

Entãao, agora to de férias e devo viajar pra Londres esse fim de semana /sim, de novo

Mas prometo qe tento postar ouro capítulo até sexta-feira, pra compensar o tempo qe tava tento provas e não postei (: e acho qe vcs vão gostar do próximo cap. tbm kkkk'

Muitoo obrigada pelos comentários, eles me anima a postar mais!

Me digam o qe acharam, o botãozinho ai em baixo não morde

Beijoos :*


	6. Nossa Relação?

**6º Capítulo: Nossa... Relação?**

- Por que toda mulher faz lista de compras? – Bella continuou a andar na minha frente enquanto eu empurrava o carrinho e conferia a lista. Eu sabia que Bella estava revirando os olhos e isso me fez sorrir.

Em tão pouco tempo eu já conhecia Bella _tão_ bem! Como, por exemplo, eu sabia que ela passaria a mão no cabelo e morderia o lábio enquanto tentava decidir qual levar; e ela franziria a testa para o preço de algo. Ri baixinho quando Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, provavelmente pensando no jantar de hoje, e ela me perguntaria sobre em três, dois, um...

- Edward, o que acha de um _Espaguete à Carbonara_ pro jantar?

- Pra falar a verdade, nunca comi. – admiti, guardando a lista de compras no bolso.

- Oh, sério? – balancei a cabeça – Então vou fazer hoje, você vai amar. – ela sorriu e começou a citar os ingredientes, catando as coisas e colocando no carrinho, enquanto eu ia logo atrás dela, não prestando atenção em nada do que ela dizia, mas concordando com tudo e lembrando da nossa manhã agitada.

Bella me ignorou durante todo o café da manhã depois da nossa "ceninha" no corredor, mas o bico que ela tinha me fazia querer beijá-la de novo, então eu logo escapei para o escritório, ligando o computador e preparando a droga do relatório que Peter tanto queria. E, como sempre, não tinha nada de novo pra contar – até porque ele já sabia que Victoria tentou contato, o que era o mais importante.

Emmett e Alice logo chegaram, arrastando Bella pra algum lugar enquanto Rosalie, Jasper e eu fomos para a garagem conversar enquanto Rosalie fuçava em todos os carros. Os irmãos Hale me disseram que moraram no Texas e me contaram algumas histórias do passado - algumas delas de seus primeiros roubos e outras apenas situações engraçadas envolvendo Emmett e suas apostas.

Bella e Alice voltaram pouco antes do almoço e nos arrastaram até a casa de Rosalie e Emmett para almoçar, só então fiquei sabendo que Emmett teve sua revanche da noite do jantar, sem testemunhas, valendo o almoço. Então, quando entramos pela porta da cozinha, Emmett estava de avental e chapéu de cozinheiro, correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto um cheiro de queimado invadia a cozinha. Bella teve que ajudá-lo a terminar o almoço ou então morreríamos de fome.

Depois do almoço, Alice e Jasper foram até Port Angeles e eu e Bella voltamos pra casa e fizemos, _juntos,_ a lista de compras. Como um casal de verdade – o que era muito estranho e prazeroso ao mesmo tempo - enquanto eu ligava para um dos agente disfarçados de Port Angeles para seguir Alice e Jazz, já que eu e Bella não poderiamos sair da cidade e Peter certamente iria querer um relatório completo de todos os passos do casal. Bella já não me ignorava mais, mas mantinha distancia sempre que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós.

Olhei para Bella e ela sorria admirada enquanto olhava uma criança sorrir e abraçar a mãe, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela, e brincar com o pai, que fazia careta atrás deles. Me peguei sorrindo, parando ao lado de Bella e admirando a cena também.

- Já pensou em ter filhos, Bella? – a pergunta escapou da minha boca antes mesmo que eu pensasse nela. Bella me olhou e franziu a testa.

- Sim, já pensei... Mas não enquanto tiver essa _vida dupla_. Talvez daqui um tempo... – balancei a cabeça, entendendo bem o que ela dizia. – Por que a pergunta?

- Não sei. Curiosidade, talvez. – dei de ombros.

Eu mesmo já pensei em uma família, filhos, uma esposa. Mas, enquanto eu tivesse no FBI, isso _não_ seria possível! E, então, eu sempre empurrava a vontade para longe, a envolvendo nas minhas incertezas e medos de não ser um bom pai ou marido, para que ela não viesse à tona novamente e me tentasse. Mas, quando vi o garotinho dizendo um "papai" num tom infantil e vi o sorriso de Bella crescer ao meu lado, todas as correntes escaparam e eu me peguei imaginando se a voz de _meu_ filho também seria tão terna e aconchegante.

Balancei a cabeça, espantado e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo com minha linha de raciocino.

- E você, Edward, já pensou em ter filhos? – ela me olhava com curiosidade.

- Sim. – disse, sem entrar em detalhes. Bella não precisava saber que eu estava digerindo, naquele momento, o sentimento paternal em mim. Fiquei satisfeito quando ela não exigiu uma resposta mais completa.

- Acho que já temos tudo, podemos ir.

- Oh! Até que enfim. – sorri – Nunca imaginei que fazer compras fosse tão cansativo. – ela riu, colocando as mãos ao lado da minha no carrinho. – Já podemos ir? – ela balançou a cabeça e eu sorri mais, passando o braço por seu ombro e a puxando para mais perto. Bella tremeu e mordeu o lábio, me fazendo rir baixinho.

Notei que a garota do caixa – Jéssica, acho - não tirava os olhos de mim, às vezes até me sorria abobalhada, achando que pareceria sexy. Resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos e sorri para ela também, apenas sendo gentil. Ela passou os olhos por Bella e fez uma careta de pura inveja. Me aproximei de Bella e toquei seu ombro, começando discretamente uma massagem.

- Estou me sentindo um animal em uma jaula. – disse com a boca em sua orelha, encostando meu corpo no dela. Bella se arrepiou e suspirou, encostando mais em mim.

- Ela não tira os olhos de você. – ela disse, rindo.

- Eu sei. – sorri e mordi a orelha dela, descendo as mãoso importava o resto. doela deveria estar, n em .faziaas, a puxando para mais perto. pelos braços de Bella até chegar a sua cintura.

Eu sabia que a tal Jessica não tirava os olhos de nós - uma olhada rápida na direção dela e eu pude ver seus olhos queimando de inveja -, mas quem é que ligava? Eu estava com Bella onde ela deveria estar, não importava o resto. E eu estva apenas _atuando_, claro! Qualquer um que nos visse acharia um lindo casal - ou um casal safado procurando uma cama - e nós precisavamos convencer a cidade toda também que éramos os recém casados mais felizes de Forks. Não seria bom uma fofoca correndo por aí que eu e Bella estavamos com problemas no casamento, certo?

Alguém limpou a garganta e Bella corou, se afastando o quanto meus braços em volta da sua cintura permitiam. Eu olhei para a garota do caixa e ela sorriu.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, é só. Quanto deu? - Bella perguntou, mas a garota não tirava os olhos de mim. Ela disse o valor e sorriu de novo, ignorando totalmente _minha esposa_.

Bella se virou para mim e sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso que eu tinha aprendido a reconhecer de quando ela estava armando uma contra Emmett - um sorriso sapeca, lindo! Antes de que eu me desse conta, a mão de Bella já estava nos meus bolsos de trás, me puxando para ela enquanto sua boca vinha até minha orelha, ainda sorrindo.

- Só um pouco mais de inveja não vai matá-la... - Bella mordiscou minha orelha e riu baixo, seu halito acariciando minha pele.

- Bella... - nem tive tempo de prender minhas mãos na sua cintura e ela já estava se afastando. Eu vi algo brilhando em sua mão e franzi a testa, batendo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Tá procurando isso aqui? - ela me entregou minha carteira e riu.

- Teve aulas com Emmett?

Jessica fez questão de estender o cartão para mim, junto com o comprovante da compra, que eu dispensei gentilmente, sabedo que atrás estava escrito seu telefone, ou algo assim.

Enquanto ajudava Bella a guardar as compras, me lembrei da criança do supermercado e do sorriso de Bella - ultimamente eu andava pensando muito nela. Lembrei do que ela me disse, sobre não ter filhos _enquanto _estivesse no FBI. Isso signifiava que... Ela pensava em sair do FBI? Quando? Em breve?

- Edward? – Bella tocou meu ombro, me olhando com a testa franzida. Balancei a cabeça, focando meus olhos nos dela – O que houve? Estava no mundo da lua?

- Só estava lembrando de algumas coisas. – dei de ombros e fechei o armário.

- O que acha de strogonoff? Estava pensando em fazer amanhã, no almoço.

- Adoro strogonoff. – sorri – Me faz lembrar de Esme. – Bella sorriu também, seus olhos me mostrando que também lembrava de minha mãe assim como eu.

- Charlie amava as quartas-feiras... – ela riu baixo, balançando a cabeça – Ele contava os minutos até a hora do almoço, só pra comer o strogonoff de Esme. E eu também amava as quartas-feiras, porque as quartas éramos eu e Charlie, agindo como pai e filha. Não importa se em nossa casa, em Los Angeles, ou do outro lado do mundo, ele sempre dava um jeito de me ter por perto todas as quartas! – seu sorriso vacilou e ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos mareados.

Meus braços pareciam em brasa de vontade de puxá-la para mim e a abraçar forte, de fazer a dor de Bella passar junto com a minha, mas eu tinha receio de que ela me rejeitasse se eu o fizesse. Engoli em seco quando a lembrança de uma _quarta-feira_ invadiu minha mente; a risada de Esme escoando pelos meus pensamentos enquanto a imagem dela ensinando Bella – ainda uma criança - a cozinhar na nossa cozinha ia sumindo.

_- Só um pouco mais, Bella... Isso, assim! Vai ficar uma delicia! Você será uma ótima cozinheira, mocinha._

E minha mãe estava certa, Bella se tornou uma ótima cozinheira!

O mais curioso era que eu e Bella nunca fomos próximos, apesar de nossos pais não se desgrudarem e nos criarem praticamente juntos. Eu e Bella já chegamos a estudar no mesmo colégio, compartilhar a mesma mesa, mas o maior contato que tivemos antes dessa missão maluca fora quando trabalhamos juntos da outra vez, também no caso Hale. Eu vi Bella sofrer quando a mãe morreu, quando ela tinha sete anos, e depois a vi sofrer quando Charlie morreu. Ela foi a única mulher na minha turma de treinamento para o FBI e era a única que eu conhecia, mas mesmo assim nunca conversei com ela nada além do profissional. Nada além disso e alguns "Feliz Aniversário" ou "Feliz Natal" quando éramos mais novos. E agora tudo que eu pensava tinha o nome _dela_ envolvido.

Foquei meu olhar em Bella e ela mordeu o lábio quando uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. Meus dedos foram mais rápidos que os seus e eu sequei a lágrima, segurando seu rosto na palma da minha mão e a puxando contra meu corpo com a outra, a abraçando fortemente contra meu peito, enterrando meu rosto nos fios marrons de seus cabelos. E, ao contrário do que eu pensava, Bella não me rejeitou, mas sim me abraçou mais forte, pressionando seu rosto no meu peito e suspirando.

Permanecemos assim durante um bom tempo - apenas nos abraçando enquanto eu acariciava os cabelos de Bella e ela me apertava contra ela, como se eu fosse me afastar a qualquer momento - antes que ela quebrasse o silêncio confortável.

- Eu sinto falta deles... – ela murmurou.

- Eu também!

Me encostei na bancada de mármore entre o fogão e a pia, trazendo Bella comigo e a colocando entre minhas pernas, que estavam um pouco afastadas, não deixando nem um centímetro de distância entre nós. O rosto dela estava enterrado no meu peito e o meu nos seus cabelos - sentindo um cheiro delicioso de shampoo de morango - e eu a mantinha segura comigo com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra acariciando suas costas ou seus cabelos. Bella relaxou contra mim e suspirou, me apertando mais contra seu corpo.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou.

- Você não precisa agradecer, Bella. - segurei seu rosto com as mãos e a fiz olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas. - Nossos pais sempre desejaram que fossemos amigos. E penso que eles iriam se orgulhar da nossa... - fiz uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa - Nossa _relação_. Você não acha? - sorri e senti o rosto de Bella esquentar sob minhas mãos - Você pode contar sempre comigo, Bella. Sério mesmo!

- Eu sei que posso. - ela sorriu e eu a abracei de novo, beijando sua _testa_.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, obrigada!

- Já disse que não precisa... - fez um gesto no ar com a mão e Bella riu.

- Você tem razão, nossos pais se orgulhariam de _nós_.

- É, da nossa _relação_! - Bella revirou os olhos e saiu dos meus braços.

- Idiota! - disse já passando pela porta.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, amo. - provoquei, indo atrás dela na escada, usando meu tom mais fingido de indignação - Agora eu vou ter que te mostrar quem é o idiota.

- Você não vai-

Antes que Bella terminasse a frase eu já estava colado nela, pressionando meus lábios contra os seus, e seu corpo na parede. Bella tentou me empurrar, mas eu sabia que, se ela realmente quisesse que eu me afastasse, eu já estaria rolando escada abaixo. Seus braços caíram ao lado do corpo e Bella resolveu não corresponder ao meu beijo. Tentei mais uma vez, mas Bella não queria ceder. _Ótimo_! Mas eu não desistiria assim tão fácil, Bella só estava tentando ser durona.

- Bella... - murmurei, mordendo seu lábio.

Peguei seus braços e coloquei em volta do meu pescoço enquanto recomeçava o beijo, ma ela nada fez além de deixar os braços onde eu coloquei. Soltei um gemido frustrado e segurei seu queixo com uma mão, abrindo sua boca e colocando minha língua pra dentro. Bella estremeceu, mas continuava tentando resistir. Sorri e toquei sua língua com a minha, provocando, e puxei seu cabelo com a outra mão, inclinando sua cabeça para trás e ao mesmo tempo pressionando o corpo contra o dela, colocando minha coxa entre as de Bella. Senti seus braços se apertando no meu pescoço e sua boca se mover.

- Quem é o idiota agora? - sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- Você é! - Bella replicou, ofegante.

- Ótimo! - voltei a beijá-la, a puxando da parede e andando com ela pelo corredor.

Bella me surpreendeu quando colocou as mãos no meu peito e me empurrou contra a parede do outro lado, segurando minha camisa e atacando meus lábios. Bem, ela estava me mostrando que dois poderiam jogar esse jogo, não? As mãos de Bella foram para o meu cabelo e seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço, beijando, lambendo, mordendo e chupando.

Peguei Bella pela cintura e levantei seu corpo, virando e a encostando na parede de novo. Suas pernas se prenderam imediatamente na minha cintura e ela gemeu contra minha orelha e meu jeans ficou ainda mais apertado. Eu ataquei seu pescoço, do mesmo jeito que ela fez comigo e Bella arfou. Estava começando a ficar quente demais para mim e ela pareceu perceber, pois começou a puxar minha camisa para cima, arranhado minhas costas no caminho, até que suas mãos tivessem espalmadas no meu tórax. O toque dos seus dedos me fez arrepiar e eu busquei sua boca.

Percorri o corpo de Bella com as mãos, apertando suas coxas e acariciando sua barriga por baixo da blusa, testando o terreno. Ela arfou contra minha boca e apertou suas coxas ao meu redor. Eu pressionava meu corpo tão forte contra o seu, que temia fazer um buraco na parede atrás dela. Mordi seu lábio de leve e subi as mãos, acariciando seus seios por cima do sutiã. Bella arqueou o corto ao meu toque e gemeu baixo. Eu estava sem paciência alguma para abrir os botões da camisa que ela usava, então, em um puxão forte, os botões se soltaram e logo sua blusa já estava no chão.

A olhei nos olhos e desci o olhar pela sua boca vermelha e levemente inchada, o pescoço com marcas do meu beijo e logo seus seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, que subiam e desciam rapidamente enquanto Bella arfava. Percebi que eu fazia o mesmo que ela. Azul passou a ser minha cor favorita! A cor combinava perfeitamente com a pelo branca de Bella, eu passei um bom tempo só admirando o sutiã azul.

Cobri seus seios com minhas mãos de novo, ainda por cima do sutiã, apertando. Bella mordeu o lábio, meio inqieta.

- Edward... - ela gemeu meu nome, e _aquele_ som era o mais sexy que eu já havia escutado.

A beijei rapidamente na boca e passei para o pescoço, mordisquei sua orelha e beijei seu ombro, usando a língua. Bella parecia impaciente e eu sorri, sem pressa. Fui descendo os lábios lentamente, provando sua pele e provocando. Ainda sem me livrar do sutiã, passei a língua no começo do tecido e as mãos de Bella agarraram meu cabelo quando ela chamou meu nome de novo, quase implorando.

Mordi a carne de leve e a senti tremer. Já era hora de parar de brincadeira, eu estava provocando a nós dois e não só ela. Eu precisava sentir o gosto da pele dela, sentir seus seios rígidos sob minha língua e minha mão. Mas eu precisava de sua _permissão _pra seguir em frente. Eu não queria a ouvir dizer que se arrependeu mais tarde.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que quando eu parasse o que estava fazendo todo o _encanto_ seria desfeito e Bella cairiam em si no que estava fazendo. Então, ela me jogaria escada abaixo e me daria um tiro depois. Mas eu precisava saber se ela queria mesmo aquilo tanto quanto eu ou só estava sendo levada pelo momento.

- Bella? - minha voz saiu ofegante, cortada.

- Hmm? - ela nem se ocupou de levantar o rosto do meu pescoço para me olhar.

- Me faça parar se você não quiser, se for se arrepender depois... - ela mordeu minha orelha e eu gemi - Me faça parar... - pedi, fechando os olhos e esperando Bella se afastar.

Ela parou de beijar meu pescoço e ficou imóvel, então eu abri os olhos e encontrei Bella me encarando, os olhos escuros de... _Desejo_? Eu percebi que minha permissão estava estampada ali, Bella me desejava tanto quanto eu. A beijei novamente e ela se desencostou um pouco da parede para que minhas mãos encontrassem o fecho do sutiã azul, mas não sem antes eu deslizar os dedos pelas suas costas e a sentir se arquear contra mim. Sorri entre o beijo e segurei o fecho do sutiã, pronto para abri-lo.

- Whoa! Parece que ainda não deu tempo de estrearem todos os cômodos da casa.

~#~

Entãao, amores (: como prometi, taí o outro capítulo

Amanhã to indo viajar e não sei quando posso postar de novo, mas vou tentar roubar o pc do namoradão lá e postar, ok? HASUHAUSHASUH

Espero qe gostem desse capítulo, apesar da curiosidade do final /soumá

E me desculpem pelos erros, não tive tempo de arrumar mesmo ._. e deixem reviews pra eu saber o qe vcs acharam, combinado?

Beijãao, meninas :*


	7. Like a Tattoo

**7º Capítulo: Like a Tattoo**

Não dava pra acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em um minuto eu estava grudada contra a parede, gemendo contra a boca de Edward e completamente corada de puro prazer – e não reclamava disso, longe disso! -, mas no outro lá estava eu, tentando me esconder atrás no corpo de Edward enquanto ele parecia querer matar um Emmett sorridente. A única coisa que não havia mudado era o meu rosto, que agora estava corado de vergonha.

Edward se virou de frente para Emmett e colocou os braços para trás, como se me protegesse de Emmett. Eu tentei esconder meu corpo, mas continuei olhando por cima do ombro de Edward. O sorriso de Emmett nunca diminuiu.

Desde quando ladrões têm o _direito _de ter covinhas? Por Deus! Emmett era um criminoso com problemas mentais – ou vocês acham que alguém em sã consciência ainda estaria parado no começo do corredor com meu parceiro olhando como se fosse pular em cima dele e cravar os dentes em sua jugular? -, não era justo que ele tivesse as malditas covinhas, como uma criança inocente. Eu deveria estar querendo pegar minha arma e atirar nele, não apertar suas bochechas. Malditos instintos maternais despertados!

Edward se abaixou rápido e me entregou sua camisa, sem nem se virar para mim. Me vesti rapidamente, vendo que a camisa cinza chegava até minhas coxas e as mangas eram grandes demais, mesmo dobradas chegavam no meu pulso. Continuei atrás de Emmett para Edward, ainda não recuperada do susto e da vergonha.

- Emmett! – só o tom da voz de Edward me faria sair correndo, se ele tivesse falando comigo, mas o sorriso de Emmett nem vacilou.

- Edward. – ele brincou, cruzando os braços.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Edward disse entre dentes, eu diria que ele estava tentando se controlar.

- Vim falar com vocês.

- Tem um botãozinho lá fora que se chama campainha... – percebi que poderia falar sem gaguejar nem nada.

- Mas eu toquei a campainha. – ele se justificou – Mas parece que vocês estavam _ocupados_ demais pra ouvir... – ele sorriu malicioso e eu corei de novo.

- E lhe ocorreu que nós poderíamos não estar? – Edward me segurou e só então eu percebi que eu que estava quase pulando na jugular de Emmett. Respirei fundo.

- Não. – malditas covinhas! – O carro está aí na frente, então eu sabia que vocês estavam aí.

- E o que te faz pensar que tem direito de _invadir_ na minha casa_, _malditoladrão? – Emmett riu, fazendo Edward se irritar mais ainda.

- Nada... Mas eu sou um ladrão, esse é meu trabalho. – Edward bufou, passando a mão pelo cabelo – Além do mais, o alarme estava desativado e a porta destrancada, vocês estavam praticamente me convidando pra entrar. - Edward riu sem humor e balançou a cabeça, derrotado.

- Diga logo o que você quer, Emmett, antes que eu dê um tiro em você. – respondi.

- Peraí! Você sabe atirar, baixinha? – revirei os olhos.

- Emmett!

- Tudo bem! Depois falamos disso.

- Desembucha e dá o fora, Emmett! – Edward rosnou.

- Rose e eu recebemos isso hoje. – ele tirou um envelope do bolso da calça e estendeu para Edward.

- O que é isso? – Edward pegou o envelope e o abriu.

- Um convite para um jantar beneficente...

- Você disse jantar beneficente? – franzi a testa, tirando o envelope das mãos de Edward e lendo.

- Só porque roubamos não quer dizer que não nos preocupamos com as crianças com câncer. – deu de ombro.

Eu li e reli o convite, tentando achar algo que provasse o contrário, mas parecia que Emmett estava falando a verdade: era um jantar beneficente para as crianças com câncer. Entreguei o envelope para Edward de novo.

- E o que nós temos a ver com esse convite?

- Bem, vieram três, esse é o de vocês.

- Nosso? – Edward perguntou, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

- Sim! – Emmett balançou a cabeça – Não iríamos desperdiçar um convite, não? O jantar vai ser daqui duas semanas, em Los Angeles. Então, quer dizer que vamos viajar pra lá. – ele sorriu.

- Nossa! Isso é sério? Eu pensei que faríamos uma videoconferência... – Edward riu do meu sarcasmo e Emmett revirou os olhos.

- A questão é que, como vamos estar em Los Angeles, vamos aproveitar para visitar Victória e ver o que ela quer conosco.

- Isso não nos envolve. – Edward disse.

- Não, mas o próximo programa da lista, sim! – ele sorriu – Rose pensou que poderíamos passar mais alguns dias por lá, ela e Alice querem fazer compras e fugir um pouco das nuvens de Forks.

- Isso parece uma boa idéia. – sorri, já pensando na minha casinha em Los Angeles, tão aconchegante e tão mais quente que Forks.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês vão?

Eu e Edward nos olhamos com as sobrancelhas levantadas e olhamos para Emmett de novo, assentindo. Acho que Edward pensou o mesmo que eu, que não poderíamos ficar mesmo que quiséssemos. Nosso trabalho era grudar nos Hale como carrapatos, isso incluía viajar com eles até para o inferno. Mas aposto que Edward também achou uma boa idéia essa viagem, ele tinha comentado algo sobre a empresa dele, queria ver como estavam às coisas por lá. Assim como eu tinha que ter noticias do escritório.

Emmett correu até nós e nos uniu em um abraço triplo, me esmagando contra ele e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

- Que bom que vocês vão. Alice já tem planos de tortura para Bella e Jazz e eu temos planos... Bem, temos planos só para homens. – ele riu e deu um soco no ombro de Edward.

- Tudo bem, só não quebre meu braço, Emmett. – Edward massageou o ombro e fez uma careta.

- Só uma pergunta, Emm... – disse, me lembrando de algo.

- Diga.

- Por que é que você não podia esperar até amanhã pra dar a noticia? – gritei, o puxando pela gola da camisa - Tinha mesmo que invadir a casa? – _e atrapalhar tudo?_ Completei mentalmente, bufando. Edward pareceu sem lembrar desse detalhe também, porque ele estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

- Desaparece daqui, Emmett! – Edward mandou – E da próxima vez, espere alguém abrir a porta pra você, ou eu deixo Bella te dar o tiro que ela prometeu.

- Ok, ok! – Emmett levantou as mãos e andou para trás – Olha só pra você... Até horas atrás eu seria capaz de apostar minhas calças que eram um casal puritano, que nem sequer tinham _consumado_ o casamento. Agora, estão loucos pra me mandar embora logo pra continuarem a transar no meio do corredor. – ele balançou a cabeça, com o maldito sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios – Quem diria, hein?

- Emmett, fora! – Edward gritou, apontado pra escada.

- Já estou indo, Sr. da barraca armada. – ele se virou e começou a descer os degraus, falando algo como frustração sexual.

A tensão caiu sobre o corredor assim que Emmett fechou a porta no andar de baixo. Eu evitava olhar para Edward, mesmo sentindo seu olhar me queimando. Eu não sabia o que dizer, como agir – mesmo que minha vontade fosse de pular em cima dele e voltar o que estávamos fazendo. Nenhum de nós sequer se moveu e o silêncio foi ficando constrangedor demais.

_Isso era tão, tão ridículo!_

Por Deus! Há minutos atrás nos estávamos aos pegas – e que pegas! – na parede do corredor e agora eu nem conseguia encará-lo. E mesmo que nós dois nos desejássemos o bastante para voltar para aquela parede correndo, também sabíamos que não deveríamos.

Só percebi que estava mordendo meu lábio quando senti dor. Libertei meu lábio os dentes e fechei os olhos para não ver Edward, girando em direção ao meu quarto. Era uma atitude bastante infantil, mas eu ainda duvidava de que eu pudesse olhar pra ele sem implorar pra ser grudada contra a parede de novo. E eu também sabia que Edward estava sem camisa, porque ela estava comigo, não queria me virar e dar de cara com seu peito nu e seu cabelo gritando "sexo". Seria demais pra uma simples mortal.

Quando tive certeza que Edward não estaria no meu campo de visão, abri os olhos e encarei a porta do meu quarto, andando até ela a passos largos, mas implorando pra sentir uma mão segurando o meu braço com força, me grudando na parede mais próxima.

Ao mesmo tempo em que agradeci por conseguir chegar à porta, lamentei por Edward sequer tentar me impedir. Abri a porta e hesitei antes de entrar.

- Você deveria ligar para Peter agora... Avisar da viagem, sabe? – disse antes de entrar, tentando fazer minha voz soar o mais normal possível, não me virando para trás – E... Obrigada pela... – mostrei a camisa, o olhando por cima do ombro antes de entrar correndo no quarto.

Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas antes de fechar a porta eu pensei ter visto Edward com a mão entendida para mim e seus lábios sussurrando meu nome, me chamando. Mas eu não iria voltar, eu não abriria a porta de novo para ter certeza.

Não era pra ser. Não _ainda_.

**EPOV**

Talvez não fosse mesmo pra ser. Ou talvez apenas não fosse o momento certo.

Eu já estava começando a acreditar em toda aquela baboseira de destino, de ter a hora certa pra tudo. E o destino definitivamente não ia com a minha cara! Sempre que eu e Bella estávamos... Eu não sabia que palavra usar. Mas o fato era que, sempre que eu e Bella _estávamos_, alguém nos interrompia. Duas vezes, no mesmo dia. Era uma conspiração contra mim. Mas _talvez_ tivesse mesmo hora pra tudo, e ainda não era a hora certa pra _isso_.

Quando Bella se movendo em direção ao quarto, me segurei para não ir atrás dela e nem impedi-la. Desde que Emmett tinha ido ela evitava me olhar. Eu sabia que ela percebia que eu a encarava, mas mesmo assim não me encarava. Eu sabia que olhar para Bella não ajudaria com o incomodo volume nas minhas calças, mas não resisti. E ver a minha camisa no seu corpo magro só fez a vontade de jogá-la na parede de novo aumentar ainda mais.

Os cabelos de Bella estavam uma confusão e os lábios ainda inchados e um pouco avermelhados. E eu era o causador de tudo aquilo - não pude deixar de sorrir ao lembrar. Bella estava tão sexy, que tudo o que eu queria era agarrá-la novamente e a arrastar comigo pra qualquer lugar que fosse, só pra ter o prazer de tirar a _minha_ camisa dela e terminar o que nós começamos. Mas tinha uma pequena, quase imperceptível parte racional na minha cabeça me gritando pra eu a deixar entrar no quarto pra eu voltar a raciocinar.

Ver Bella andando na minha frente, levando seu corpo pra longe do meu, foi uma verdadeira tortura. Eu tinha minhas mãos fechadas em punhos - pra não segurar seu braço, a virar para mim e a beijar de novo. Por um momento, eu quase a segurei, cheguei a chamar seu nome, mas aquela maldita parte racional me impediu de segurar a porta do quarto dela e me meter lá dentro com ela. Bella tinha razão, eu tinha que avisar Peter da viagem o quanto antes, o trabalho tinha que vir primeiro, o resto poderia esperar.

Olhei em volta, no corredor, e vi a blusa de Bella jogada no chão. A peguei e sorri: arruinada. "Homem das cavernas" veio a minha mente e eu gargalhei baixo enquanto entrava no meu quarto e deixava a blusa rasgada na cama.

Depois de um banho rápido pra acalmar os _ânimos_, desci até o escritório e liguei pra Peter. Ele me disse um monte de baboseiras sobre não estragar a missão e, como sempre, controlou toda a minha vida para a minha ida à LA. Ouvi algum barulho na cozinha, mas continuei no escritório, checando o e-mail que o agente de Port Angeles havia mandado – algumas fotos e um relatório.

Aparentemente, Jasper e Alice não ficaram mais que uma hora na cidade; foram a uma cafeteria e se encontraram com um homem baixo e gordo, aparentemente um advogado. _O de Victoria?_ Depois da cafeteria, voltaram pra Forks. Passei tudo por e-mail para Peter, junto com mais algumas coisas que ele precisava saber, ocultando o acontecido no corredor, claro! Isso não agradaria muito. Aproveitei também pra avisar Dean, meu sócio, que estaria na cidade em breve.

A viagem até que veio em boa hora, eu ainda tinha uma vida pessoal e profissional fora do FBI que precisava de mim pra continuar. Eu ainda não havia falado com Dean desde que cheguei à Forks, ele nem sabia meu paradeiro – Dean já estava acostumado com meus sumiços de vez em quando, mas sempre se preocupava. Ele ficou feliz que finalmente dei noticias e que eu estaria na cidade em breve e também me passou um resumo de tudo que havia acontecido enquanto eu estava fora. Conversamos por um bom tempo no telefone e antes de desligar eu disse à Dean que queria que ele conhecesse uma pessoa.

- Uma mulher, eu presumo? – riu do outro lado da linha. Eu ri junto, balançando a cabeça como se ele pudesse me ver.

- Sim, uma mulher... Você vai gostar de Bella, Dean.

- Eu sei que vou! – ele afirmou, sério – Já estava na hora de você se ajeitar, não?

- Hey, hey! Vamos com calma aí. Bella é apenas uma... – procurei a palavra certa.

- Namorada? Amante? Amiga com benefícios? – ele ofereceu.

- Eu diria amiga da família.

- Chame do que você quiser, mas tenho certeza que tem algo mais aí!

- Boa noite, Dean! Eu ligo quando chegar aí.

- Boa noite, Edwin! – eu bufei com o nome idiota e ele riu mais antes de desligar.

Olhei mais uma vez pra tela do computador e coloquei o telefone de lado. O símbolo gigante do sistema do FBI me fez lembrar de Peter e sua mania de tentar controlar todos à sua volta. Eu queria tanto ir pra minha casa, pelo menos pelo tempo que estivesse em LA. Mas como sempre Peter tinha que se meter e decidir, por mim, que eu ficaria em um hotel, assim como Bella – que também não se dava muito bem com nosso chefe.

Eu já estava pensando em como seriam as coisas no hotel. Lá não teria dois quartos separados pra mim e pra Bella, porque Peter nos queria no mesmo hotel que os Hale, então teríamos que ficar no mesmo quarto pra manter as aparências. Não que isso fosse um problema para mim, mas o que Bella acharia? Eu sabia que ela queria ir pra casa tanto quanto eu.

Peter não percebia o que ele estava fazendo; com todo o discurso "não estrague a missão", ele nos colocava em um mesmo quarto de hotel, com apenas uma cama, mesmo já desconfiando que _algo_ estivesse rolando. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava fazer com que não nos envolvêssemos, usando a pressão psicológica, ele nos jogava nos braços um do outro.

Eu realmente não sabia o que esperar nessa viagem!

**BPOV**

Acordei no meio da madrugada ouvindo uma música suave, a mesma do meu sonho. Abri a porta do quarto e a música ficou um pouco mais alta vindo do andar de baixo. Segui para as escadas com os olhos quase fechados, tentando evitar a pouca claridade. A cada passo, a música ficava um pouco mais alta e eu já sabia pra onde seguir. Cocei os olhos e fui até a porta da biblioteca. Só uma luz estava acesa e Edward estava lá, de costas para mim e sem camisa, com o cabelo todo amassado, concentrado na melodia que tocava no piano. Me encostei na porta e sorri, apreciando a música calma e suave.

É claro que Edward já sabia que estava sedo observado, mas mesmo assim não parou de tocar e nem se virou até o final da música. Ele deixou as mãos caírem sobre as coxas e abaixou a cabeça por um momento, respirando fundo. Quando eu estava me preparando para sair, Edward se virou no banco, sorrindo torto pra mim e fazendo um gesto para eu me aproximar. Sorri sem graça e andei até ele, meus pés descalços fazendo barulho no chão.

- Sem sono? – Edward perguntou, afastando um pouco no banco e me puxando pra sentar.

- Acordei e ouvi a música, aí desci...

- Oh, desculpe! Eu não queria te acordar, desculpe, Bella. Eu já parei, pode voltar a dormir. – eu ri da preocupação dele.

- Não foi exatamente por causa da música que acordei, Edward. Relaxa! E eu adorei a música, se quer saber. Você toca muito bem!

- Obrigado! – ele sorriu, olhando para o piano – Era a preferida da minha mãe... – ele disse mais baixo, mas ainda sorrindo.

- É muito linda, Edward!

Me lembrei de alguma festa na casa dos Cullen – natal ou ano novo -, há anos atrás, Edward sentado no piano, tocando essa mesma música. Esme sorria emocionada ao lado do filho. Pude sentir a felicidade de Esme também. Eu e Edward não passávamos de adolescentes.

Sorri mais com a lembrança, como se tudo se passasse ali, na minha frente. Charlie e Carlisle também sorriam com a música e Edward tinha os olhos fechados, concentrado. Éramos nós cinco, mas tudo parecia muito perfeito.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou e eu olhei pra ele – Onde estava? – riu.

- Há anos atrás... – balancei a cabeça.

- Então, animada com a viagem? Ir pra casa...

- Nós não vamos pra casa de verdade, mas é bom sair um pouco desse frio. E eu ainda tenho uma vida fora disso tudo. – Edward concordou, passando a mão no ninho que estava em cima da sua cabeça.

- Eu também tenho uma vida, além disso... – apontou em volta e ficou em silêncio de novo.

Eu fiquei observando Edward enquanto ele olhava pro piano. A luz fraca deixava os olhos dele mais escuros e brilhantes e os fios ainda mais avermelhados. A boca formava um biquinho adorável, como o de uma criança, e eu quase estiquei minha mão pra tocar a barba que começava a apontar. Edward virou o rosto, me pegando no flagra e eu desviei os olhos rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Acho que vou dormir... – me levantei rápido.

Os olhos de Edward deslizaram pra baixo por todo meu corpo e fizeram o caminho de volta. Olhei pra baixo e me chutei mentalmente quando vi que estava só com uma camisola que quase não cobria minhas coxas. Não era nenhuma das que eu fui obrigada a comprar, mas era curta e transparente também. O que? Eu não pude trazer minhas roupas quando vim pra Forks, Peter disse que já tinha tudo então eu não tinha meus pijamas de calça e blusão, me sobravam poucas opções.

Um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios de Edward. Revirei os olhos. A minha sorte era que, com pouca iluminação, não dava pra ver muito através do tecido preto. Edward se levantou também, me olhando de cima agora, tendo uma bela visão dos meus seios, imagino. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e foi a minha vez de apreciar o corpo dele.

_Direitos iguais!_

Os bíceps de Edward eram enormes e eu tive vontade de arrastar as unhas por eles até chegar ao peito. E que peito, senhor! A pele pálida e lisa sobre os músculos definidos do peito e da barriga, me tomou mais a atenção do que o esperado. Eu nunca tinha parado pra reparar mesmo na barriga dele, toda definida e durinha. Fui descendo os olhos até o cós da calça jeans, que caia preguiçosamente sobre os quadris. E – por Deus! – Edward tinha a entradinha em forma de "V". Acho que qualquer mulher pira nessas entradinhas. Se não, deveria pirar.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi uma espécie de "sombra" um pouco acima do cós da calça, bem pequena e na luz fraca quase não dava de ver. Franzi a testa, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, curiosa. A "sombra" parecia uma espécie de...

- Você tem uma tatuagem. – não foi uma pergunta. Edward rapidamente moveu as mãos até a calça e puxou um pouco pra cima.

- Você não estava indo dormir?

Ele não desmentiu, então eu estava certa. Edward tinha mesmo uma tatuagem no quadril. E pelo visto eu só vi um pedaço dela, não dava pra distinguir o que era.

- O que é? – perguntei, ignorando o que ele tinha dito. Minha curiosidade era maior que o sono e até que a vergonha por estar quase nua na biblioteca – Deixa eu ver?

Estendi as mãos pra puxar a calça dele, mas Edward foi mais rápido. Ele deu um passo pra trás, segurando minhas mãos e me virando de costas pra ele, deixando meus braços cruzados na minha frente e grudando minhas costas no seu peito nu, sem nunca soltar minhas mãos.

- Não _hoje_, madame.

- Então é _mesmo_ uma tatuagem? – Edward começou a andar, me levando pra frente com ele.

- Você tem que dormir, daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e ainda temos um avião pra Los Angeles, lembra?

Oh, claro, a viagem! Duas semanas passaram voando diante de mim; as únicas coisas que eu me lembrava eram as inúmeras compras que Alice me obrigou a fazer e as piadas de Emmett depois do acontecido no corredor. Agora eu e Edward éramos "os coelhinhos". Depois daquela cena, eu evitava encontrar Edward em qualquer corredor. Sem falar que Peter tinha dado uma dura em nós dois, mas agora estava nos jogando em um quarto de hotel, por uma semana.

Voltei minha atenção para Edward, empurrando qualquer preocupação sobre a viagem pra longe. Eu me preocuparia com tudo quando fosse a hora certa. Edward sorriu e abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas eu o interrompi, minha curiosidade voltando com tudo.

- O que é, Edward? – tentei me soltar, mas só consegui fazer com que ele me apertasse ainda mais contra ele e minha camisola subir.

- Fica quietinha, Bella? – ele ofegou no meu ouvido, tremendo atrás de mim.

Deixei Edward me guiar pelas escadas em silêncio, mas eu ainda estava curiosa pra ver o que ele tinha tatuado. Nunca havia me passado pela cabeça que Edward tivesse uma tatuagem e isso me pareceu tão sexy. E até chegar a porta do meu quarto eu bolei um plano rápido.

- Está entregue, boa noite!

- Edward? – chamei antes que ele se virasse.

- Você não vai ver-

- Eu não ia pedir isso. – avancei até ele e prendi meus braços no pescoço dele, o puxando para mim e chocando minha boca com a dele. Ele ficou sem reação por um segundo, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo, me puxando pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que me colocava contra a porta.

Eu não pude conter um gemido ao sentir o corpo de Edward contra o meu, pele contra pele. Com uma mão eu puxei seu cabelo e arranhei seu braço com a outra, do jeito que eu tinha imaginado. Fui descendo as unhas pelo peito dele e Edward gemeu na minha boca também, capturando meu lábio entre os dentes. Ele pressionou meu corpo contra a porta e uma mão dele viajou até minha coxa, a levantando até sua cintura.

Eu sabia que estava indo longe demais, precisava parar antes que fosse tarde, mas era o _meu_ plano e eu tinha que chegar até o fim. E eu também não encontrava forças pra me afastar de Edward. Senti o volume sob a calça contra mim e ofeguei. Os lábios de Edward ainda esmagavam os meus e sua língua provocava a minha. Meu corpo respondia involuntariamente ao toque dele, se ondulando ao corpo dele.

Estávamos famintos um pelo outro e o desejo só crescia. Algo dentro da minha cabeça gritava que eu tinha que parar, mas eu não tinha vontade de parar. A essa hora da madrugada, ninguém ia nos interromper. Mas eu ainda tinha um lado racional e um curioso.

Quebrei o beijo e inclinei a cabeça pro lado, dando acesso ao meu pescoço. Tentei conter um gemido ao sentir a boca molhada de Edward abaixo da minha orelha e a língua provocando. Arranhei suas costas e ele tremeu, se arrepiando. Sorri e segui com a minha mão pelo cós da calça, entrelaçando os dedos no passa-cinto. Mas Edward segurou minha mão de novo e se afastou, me olhando e sorrindo, pousando a outra mão ao lado da minha cabeça.

- Uma boa tática, mas não vai funcionar. – ele puxou meu lábio entre os dentes e piscou – Bons sonhos, Agente Swan!

Entãaao, meninas! Como estão?

Sim, eu sei qe dessa vez demorei demais pra atualizar, mas podem saber que eu não abandonei e nem vou abandonar a fic, ok?

Como eu tinha dito, eu fui viajar, mas acabei ficando mais tempo qe o esperado por lá e quando voltei tive que resolver alguns problemas na facul =/

Desculpem a demora, mas vou recompensar vcs depois, ok?

Espero que gostem do cap.

Beijoos :*


	8. Você disse cegonha?

**8º Capítulo: Você disse cegonha?**

Meus músculos estavam doendo e o chão estava duro demais sob minhas costas. Passei tanto tempo dormindo em uma cama macia e aconchegante que parecia estranho ter que dormir não chão.

Bufei e abri os olhos, acordado de vez. Olhei pra cama ao meu lado e me sentei, vendo que estava vazia. Franzi a testa, me levantando em um pulo, ligando as luzes e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Bella deveria estar naquela cama. Cheguei o relógio de celular, três da manhã. Por que Bella sairia essa hora?

Já ia discando o número dela quando uma porta se abriu. Ri sem graça e soltei o celular, pensando em quão ridículo eu era por não ter pensado no banheiro. Girei sobre os meus calcanhares e meus olhos se arregalaram automaticamente. Eu quase entrei em pânico.

- Você está bem? – perguntei com minha voz rouca, correndo para perto dela.

Era obvio que ela não estava nada bem! Revirei os olhos. Bella estava se segurando o batente da porta como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ela estava suada e pálida demais, seus lábios secos e os cabelos uma bagunça.

Passei um braço por trás das suas pernas e o outro em suas costas e a levantei do chão. Bella não reclamou. Seu corpo amoleceu contra meu peito nu e me apavorei pensando que ela havia desmaiado, mas seus olhos ainda estavam semi-abertos. Ela tremia e respirava devagar. A deitei na cama e a cobri.

- Bella? – coloquei uma mão sobre sua testa molhada e ela não tinha febre – Vou te levar-

- Não. – ela sussurrou, fraca demais, segurando meu pulso.

- Sim, você não está bem. – insisti.

- Já vou melhorar... – ela se ajeitou na cama e fechou os olhos – Dev ter sido algo que eu comi.

- Você está dizendo isso desde que chegamos a Los Angeles, Bella. – eu disse, me sentando na cama tirando os fios úmidos do rosto pálido e frio dela.

- Já vai passar.

- Tudo bem, mas se não passar nós vamos para o hospital. – ela assentiu - Por que não me chamou? – sussurrei, sabendo que ela me ouviria. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Não queria te incomodar... E você não precisava me ver botando tudo pra fora. – ela fez uma careta e eu ri – Pode apagar a luz? Minha cabeça está doendo. – ela fechou os olhos.

Me levantei e apaguei as luzes, me sentando de novo ao lado dela. Depois de alguns minutos acariciando seus cabelos, ela ainda tremia um pouco, mas já não estava mais tão pálida quanto antes e sua respiração estava mais forte. Ela parecia adormecida. Cocei os olhos e me levantei, olhando mais uma vez pra cama.

Alice havia nos obrigado comprar passagens para LA dois dias antes, alegando que um dia seria para descansa e o outro para "diversão" – ou compras, no dicionário de Alicês. Mas Bella não passou bem no vôo e passou mesmo o dia todo descansando, não me deixando levá-la a um hospital e o pouco que eu conseguia a fazer comer, voltava. Eu estava realmente preocupado com ela. Nunca a tinha visto tão fraca assim.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper haviam passado no quarto para ver como Bella estava, mas ela passou a maior parte do tempo dormindo ou no banheiro. Eu pensei que ela havia melhorado de noite, mas parecia que ela estava pior quando saiu daquele banheiro.

- Edward? – a ouvi me chamar num sussurro. Me virei e ela estava com os olhos aberto, encolhida sob as cobertas – Estou com frio.

Rapidamente me abaixei e peguei o edredom grosso deixado ao lado da cama, a cobrindo com ele, me certificando de que a manteria quente.

- Melhor assim?

- Sim, obrigada!

- Durma, Bella. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Você vai dormir onde?

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu posso dormir no sofá ou voltar para o chão, só descanse. – ela negou com a cabeça, franzindo a testa e eu sabia que ela iria discutir isso comigo.

Bella nunca concordou comigo dormindo no chão, mas eu pensei que seria melhor se ela tivesse pelo menos a cama só pra ela, já que teria que dividir o quarto comigo. E, apesar de ter que me controlar para não deitar com ela e a tomar em meus braços, eu ignorei suas palavras _convincentes_ quando a noite caiu e arrumei minha cama no chão mesmo. Além do mais, Bella não estava passando bem!

- Edward, você pode dormir aqui sem problema nenhum. Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar ou vomitar em você a qualquer hora, sabe? Eu já estou melhor, só com um pouco de frio. – eu ri. Bella já estava fazendo piadinhas, então estava melhor mesmo, mas eu ainda queria que ela me agarrasse – É injusto eu ficar com a cama só pra mim e você dormir no chão.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. O chão não é tão ruim assim. – meus músculos doeram quando eu andei pelo quarto, pra me provar o contrário.

- Além do mais... – ela continuou, como se eu nem tivesse dito nada – Você não tem com o que se cobrir. – ela sorriu. A olhei e sorri, colocando uma mão na cintura e apertando meu cabelo com a outra enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Por que lutar contra, se ela estava insistindo tanto no que eu mais queria? Me movi até a cama e Bella se moveu mais para o lado, sorrindo vitoriosa enquanto fechava os olhos, se encolhendo. Me enfiei debaixo dos cobertores e deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro, relaxando. Eu podia ouvir meus músculos agradecendo. Olhei o teto por um bom tempo até que Bella me deu um fraco "boa noite" e então dormiu. Mas eu estava longe de dormir.

Ela já estava bem melhor! Seus lábios já tinham cor e não suava mais. Só um pouco pálida ainda e tremendo. Me aproximei mais dela e passei um braço pela sua cintura a puxando para mim. Seu corpo se aconchegou contra o meu e sua respiração no meu pescoço mandou um arrepio pelas minhas costas. Pouco depois ela parou de tremer. Fiquei encarando seu rosto, sua boca meio aberta, a bagunça dos seus cabelos, sua mão apoiada contra o meu peito, ate que a escuridão me levou.

**BPOV**

Eu sabia que já era dia e estava tarde para ainda estar dormindo, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas eram. Me lembrei da noite anterior e fiquei grata por Edward ter cuidado de mim. Eu havia passado mal o dia todo e arruinado com qualquer plano que ele havia feito, já que Edward ficou no quarto comigo o tempo todo assistindo filmes ou tentando me fazer colocar algo no estômago quando eu estava acordada.

Não me atrevi a abrir os olhos, temendo que minha cabeça latejasse com a claridade. Eu já me sentia bem melhor, descansada e nada de enjôos matinais. Meu estômago já não se revirava mais - talvez porque não tinha mais nada pra ser botado pra fora.

Só então de dei conta de um peso sobre a minha cintura e algo pressionado contra minhas costas. A ultima coisa que eu me lembrava da noite anterior era de ter convencido Edward a não dormir não chão desconfortável. Ele já tinha perdido o dia dele comigo, não era justo eu ficar com a cama enorme só pra mim e ele no chão.

Franzi a testa quando minha cintura foi apertada e eu ouvi um gemido baixo na minha orelha. Quase gemi também quando meu corpo foi pressionado contra o _dele_ com mais força e ele grunhiu com a voz rouca. Me forcei a abrir os olhos e agradeci que as cortinas não deixavam muitos raios de sol passarem.

Olhei por cima do ombro e vi que Edward continuava dormindo e, com certeza, sonhando. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus cabelos caídos na testa numa verdadeira desordem. Fodidamente sexy até dormindo. A minha parte puritana me mandava sair correndo de lá o mais rápido possível e ignorar o volume duro e crescente pressionado contra mim, mas eu não encontrava forças para me mover para fora dos braços de Edward.

Ele se moveu atrás de mim, mas não acordou, continuando a se esfregar contra mim. Aquilo já estava ficando perigoso. Mordi meu lábio e tentei tirar seu braço da minha cintura, decidida a ouvir minha parte puritana, mas só consegui um aperto mais forte. Respirado fundo, me virei como pude de frente pra Edward e ele nos virou e jogou uma perna por cima da minha, quase ficando totalmente sobre o meu corpo.

- Edward? – o cutuquei no ombro, tentando ignorar a pressão do seu corpo no meu e como meu corpo respondia ao dele. Respirei fundo e tentei de novo – Edward?

- Bella... – saiu como um gemido, mas ele não acordou. Franzi a testa e esperei que ele abrisse os olhos, mas não aconteceu.

Oh, Deus! Edward estava _sonhando comigo_? E estava...? Arregalei os olhos e o cutuquei de novo, pronta para acabar com aquilo.

- Edward?

- Bella... – ele suspirou, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Edward? – eu disse mais alto, o sacudindo.

- Bella?

- Edward! – ele já estava acordando, mas não se movia.

- Bella? – Edward levantou o rosto e abriu um olho só – BELLA? – abriu os dois olhos, soltando sua mão da minha cintura e passando no rosto, se apoiando no outro braço – Oh, droga! Me desculpe, Bella... Eu só... – ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e seu rosto estava _corado_.

Eu não podia acreditar que Edward estava com tanta vergonha a ponto de corar. Minha mão coçava de vontade de ir até o rosto dele e acariciar e eu tentava segurar uma risada a qualquer custo. Edward parou de tentar se explicar e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Mordi meu lábio quando o riso ameaçou escapar.

- Me desculpe por isso, eu... – ele parou, balançando a cabeça – Eu não _lembrava _que você estava aqui e... O sonho... – Edward gaguejava tanto que eu não agüentei e explodi em gargalhadas. Ele me olhou sem entender e eu tentei me conter, mas sua cara confusa só me fazia rir mais.

- Me desculpe por isso. – consegui dizer depois de alguns minutos, respirando fundo.

Edward me olhava com uma cara nada contente e não seria nada bom eu voltar a rir, mas não dava pra me conter. Uma risada baixa escapou e eu levei as mãos até a boca, como uma criança.

- Que ótimo, agora eu virei motivo de risadas. Talvez eu devesse colocar um nariz vermelho também. – a indignação dele só fazia aumentar a vontade de gargalhar – Eu não vejo graça nisso, Agente Swan. – disse duro, me encarando, mas no fundo eu podia ver que Edward também não estava nada bravo.

- Me desculpe, Agente Cullen. – mordi meu lábio para não rir numa tentativa totalmente frustrada. Edward acabou rindo comigo.

- Eu continuo não vendo graça nisso, é vergonhoso!

- É pra você, não pra mim. – disse tentando parar de rir – E você até corou! – mais risadas.

- Eu posso fazer você corar agora mesmo, e não vai ser de tanto rir. – Edward disse rouco no meu ouvido e eu engasguei quando ele empurrou contra mim, ainda visivelmente excitado. Senti meu rosto esquentar e dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com as gargalhadas mesmo. De repente, não tinha mais nada engraçado.

Só então percebi que nenhum de nós havia se movido para sair daquela posição; o corpo de Edward ainda pairava sobre o meu e, para o meu espanto, eu estava adorando o peso dele sobre meu corpo, nossas pernas agora enroscadas juntas.

- Eu disse. – sua risada soou sensual demais no meu ouvido e eu engoli em seco, meu corpo todo reagindo contra as ordens que eu gritava dentro de mim – Isso é engraçado, Bella? – neguei com a cabeça e ele riu, empurrando mais contra mim – Eu também não acho _engraçado_... – a cada palavra sussurrada os lábios de Edward roçavam na minha orelha, mandando arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

Minhas mãos voaram para o peito de Edward, eu estava preparada para afastar o corpo dele do meu. Ou pelo menos eu achava que estava até ele descer os lábios sobre o meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando até a parte de trás da minha orelha. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo peito dele até as costas, o puxando contra mim. Edward havia me desarmado, e estava jogando sujo.

Senti quando uma das mãos de Edward desceu até minha coxa, fazendo seu caminho por todo o meu corpo em chamas. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás ao mesmo tempo em que ele elevou minha perna até sua cintura, dando aceso a todo meu corpo. Alguma parte de mim dizia que eu deveria para-lo, mas eu estava ignorando qualquer parte da minha consciência que não estava gritando de prazer.

Arranhei sua nuca e puxei mais seu corpo contra o meu, pressionado a perna em sua cintura e Edward grunhiu. Seus lábios desceram pelos meus ombros até meus seios, beijando cada mamilo dolorido por cima da camisola de seda. Ouvi meu próprio gemido soar distante quando Edward mordeu um mamilo, acariciando o outro entre o polegar e o indicador.

- Edward... – gemi, apertando seu cabelo entre meus dedos e arqueando o corpo.

Uma batida soou na porta e uma voz feminina dizendo "serviço de quarto" fez com que eu e Edward nos olhássemos assustados e frustrados. Franzi a testa me lembrando de que nenhum de nós havia pedido nada e, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, a porta se abriu. Edward se sobressaltou e puxou o edredom por cima de nós dois, seu corpo pairando protetor sobre o meu enquanto nós dois olhávamos para a porta.

Um carrinho entrou e, logo atrás dele, uma Alice saltitante e sorridente. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que qualquer diamante que ela já tenha roubado, seu sorriso, me dava medo de tão largo. Ou me daria medo, se eu não tivesse ficado com tanta raiva de Alice a ponto de pensar em arrancar cada dente perfeito daquele sorriso com um alicate.

- Alice! – eu e Edward dissemos juntos e eu ouvi a mesma raiva que eu sentia na voz de Edward.

- Opps! – ela riu e colocou as mãos na boca, mas não parecia nem um pouco arrependida.

Edward suspirou frustrado e tombou ao meu lado, passando as mãos pelo rosto e pelo cabelo. Eu o entendia, estava sentindo a mesma frustração. Edward era como meu espelho, eu via tudo que eu mesma sentia refletidos nele. E sermos interrompidos já estava ficando tão repetitivo.

- Eu sinto muito ter-

- Nós três sabemos que você não sente nada, Alice. – Edward a cortou, olhando para o teto.

- É, não sinto. – ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Posso saber como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

- E o que é isso? – perguntei, apontando para o carrinho.

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – ela bateu os cílios e algo dentro de mim disse que ela havia roubado o cartão-chave do nosso quarto – E isso é o café da manhã. – ela sorriu, empurrado o carrinho para frente da cama – Como vocês não saíram do quarto e eu sabia que não tinham pedido nada, resolvi eu mesma trazer... Afinal, nossa mais nova _mamãe_ tem que se alimentar bem.

- _Mamãe_? – eu e Edward gritamos juntos mais uma vez, nos sentando na cama e olhando para Alice com os olhos arregalados.

- Alias, como você está se sentindo, Bella? – ela perguntou, de repente preocupada.

- Alice, eu não-

- Você está grávida? – Edward me cortou, me olhando ainda em choque.

- Eu na-

- É claro que ela está! – meus olhos foram até Alice, a olhando com horror – Como os homens são lerdos! Tonturas, dores de cabeça, enjôos... E até os seios incharam. – automaticamente me cobri – Parabéns, papai!

Edward ainda estava chocado quando Alice saiu do quarto saltitando e me mandando comer e descansar, sem me deixar explicar. Eu continuei lá sentada, minutos depois, ainda tentando digerir tudo. Eu, _grávida_? Impossível. Afastei o cobertor dos meios seios e os olhei. Alice só podia estar imaginando coisas, pra mim eles pareciam do mesmo tamanho. Os enjôos eram porque algo não me fez bem e a tontura que senti foi logo que desci do avião, totalmente normal, já que eu não estava bem e minha pressão havia baixado. Balancei a cabeça e ri sem humor. _Impossível._

Edward também estava no mesmo lugar, mesma posição, olhando pro nada. Eu comecei a me preocupar com ele. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal.

- Edward? – o chamei, tocando seu ombro de leve. Ele se virou pra mim de repente, olhando pra minha barriga.

- Você está-

- Não, eu não estou! – neguei, me levantando – Alice só viajou demais, é coisa da cabeça dela.

Nada do que eu disse pareceu convencer Edward, ele ainda olhava minha barriga e agora meus seios. Era tão vergonhosa e ridícula aquela situação que Alice tinha me colocado.

- Quando pretendia me contar? – Edward perguntou, se levantando e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você não me ouviu? Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida. – disse pausadamente.

- Agora tudo faz sentido... Eu sabia que esses enjôos não eram normais. Era por isso que você não queria ir ao médico? Não queria que eu soubesse?

- Como se você fosse o pai! – gritei, passando direto por Edward e batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de mim. Ele não ouvia uma palavra do que eu dizia e aquilo só me irritava.

Quando consegui me acalmar o bastante, desliguei o chuveiro e me sequei. Minha cabeça ainda girava com toda a conversa estranha com Alice e depois com Edward. Olhei em volta e me lembrei que não tinha pegado nenhuma roupa. Sai para o quarto e ignorei Edward deitado na cama, assistindo algo sobre esporte. Peguei uma calça de moletom e uma blusa qualquer e entrei de novo para o banheiro, me vestindo e depois penteando os cabelos e fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Só quando sai de novo e senti o cheiro de comida que me dei conta que estava com fome.

Edward tinha destampado as bandejas e estava colocando suco em um copo quando eu me aproximei. Ele me estendeu o copo e sorriu fracamente. Me sentei na pequena sala que havia lá e Edward trouxe pães, bolos e torradas para a mesa de centro.

- Como você está?

- Bem melhor, obrigada! – Edward se sentou de frente pra mim.

- Acha que pode comer algo hoje? Você não comeu quase nada ontem e não seria bom você ficar sem se alimentar... – ele disse suave, me entregando uma torrada. Meu estômago roncou alto e eu peguei a torrada, devorando em segundos – Parece que comer não vai ser problema hoje. – eu ri e comi um pedaço de bolo.

- Na verdade, estou faminta.

- Você realmente me preocupou ontem...

- Eu sei. Obrigada por ficar comigo, Edward. Sinto muito que estraguei seus planos de ontem, sei que pretendia ir até sua casa e-

- Hey! – ele me interrompeu – Você não estragou nada. Eu vou ter muito tempo pra ver como está ficando tudo por lá, não se preocupe com isso. Sua saúde vem em primeiro lugar, ainda mais agora que-

- Dá pra não falar nesse assunto? – o interrompi, sabendo que ele iria falar da minha gravidez.

- Como queira. – ele murmurou, continuando seu café da manhã.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu ainda tinha a impressão de que Edward queria me falar algo. Ele estava inquieto sentado no sofá e eu tentava ignorá-lo ao máximo, mas estava começando a ficar difícil. Hora ele passava as mãos no cabelo, hora cruzava e descruzava as pernas ou ficava as balançando. Aquilo era _tão_ irritante. Soltei todo o ar de uma vez e me virei pra ele.

- Diga.

- O que?

- O que você quer dizer, solta tudo de uma vez. Você está me irritando!

- Mudanças de humor... – ele murmurou tão baixo que eu não tinha certeza se tinha escutado aquilo mesmo.

- O que?

- Nada.

- Então diz logo, porra! – Edward se assustou com meu tom exaltado e arregalou os olhos – Edward! – o chamei quando ele ficou muito tempo sem dizer nada.

- Er... P-pra quando você acha que é o bebê? – ele gaguejou pra fora.

Edward só podia estar com algum problema mental ou com problema de audição. Será que ele não tinha escutado quando eu disse pra não falar mais no assunto ou queria mesmo que eu pegasse aquele alicate de Alice pra usar nele?

Senti meu rosto ficar quente de raiva e me levantei preparada pra dizer todos os palavrões que eu conseguia me lembrar e alguns que eu tinha acabado de inventar quando a porta se abriu novamente.

Emmett e Jasper entraram dessa vez, sorrindo demais pro meu gosto e carregando um champanhe. Por Deus! Quem é que bebia champanhe às dez da manhã? Edward se levantou também, olhando de um para o outro sem entender nada.

- Será que ninguém mais bate antes de entrar? E quem foi que saiu distribuindo as chaves do meu quarto por aí? – gritei, irritada – Malditos ladrões! – bufei, indo até o closed e agarrando um jeans e uma blusa. Eu só precisava sair dali.

- Eu ouvi dizer que as grávidas têm oscilações de humor mesmo... – ouvi Jasper dizer.

- Eu não estou grávida! – gritei do closed.

- Relaxa, Edward! – Emmett disse – Agora ela está passando pelo estágio da negação... Depois tem a raiva, a negociação, a depressão e então, finalmente, a aceitação. Então, vocês vão viver felizes com o filho de vocês. – ouvi palmadas e supus que seria Emmett dando tapas nas costas de Edward. Bufei e sai do closed carregando minhas roupas.

- Emmett, esses são os cinco estágios do luto, não tem nada a ver com gravidez. – disse antes de entrar no banheiro e me trocar.

Me troquei rápido e agarrei minha bolsa e celular antes de sair do quarto, ainda irritada. Agora todo mundo parecia estar ficando louco com essa história de gravidez. Só faltava Rosalie vir com presentinho pro bebê. Por que diabos ninguém acreditava em mim? Me lembro de ter visto algo como Emmett e Jasper brindando enquanto Edward parecia perdido com a taça na mão. Se eu tivesse mesmo grávida, certamente o pai não seria Edward. _Se_ eu tivesse, porque era algo quase impossível!

**EPOV**

Há horas Bella havia saído e não dava nenhuma notícia. Eu não fazia idéia de onde ela poderia estar e ela não atendia minhas ligações. Almocei com os Hale e tive que inventar a desculpa de que Bella havia ligado avisando que não poderia ir almoçar porque ficou presa no escritório. Mas Bella não havia passado nem na porta do escritório dela.

Olhei pela décima vez em menos de uma hora para o celular jogado na minha frente. Ele não tocava com noticias de Bella e eu já estava preocupado. Eu já havia andado pelo quarto todo, já havia tentado me distrair com a TV e já havia corrido até o elevador mais vezes do que eu podia me lembrar pensando em ir atrás dela, até me lembrar de que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ela poderia estar.

Pensei em tudo que havia acontecido desde a hora que eu acordei do meu sonho com Bella e ela estava lá, nos meus braços. Eu tinha ficado com tanta vergonha e depois me surpreendi quando ela estava rindo e não me batendo e chamando de tarado, como eu pensei que ela faria. E suas risadas eram músicas para os meus ouvidos e eu pude finalmente substituir o rosto pálido e cansado que estava na minha memória da noite anterior pelo rosto alegre e ainda um pouco inchado pelo sono.

Quando Alice entrou no quarto e interrompeu nosso... _Momento_, eu tinha certeza que de Bella pensou em modos de tortura para a baixinha como eu havia pensado. E, então, veio a bomba.

_Bella estava grávida!_

Olhei para o teste de gravidez na cabeceira da cama e fechei os olhos. Alice tinha me obrigado a prometer que faria Bella fazer o teste e provar logo que ela estava grávida.

Depois que Alice começou a enumerar os "sinais", eu fui realmente prestar atenção. Não que eu realmente entendesse de mulheres grávidas – eu nunca fui uma -, mas o pouco que Alice tinha falado se encaixava perfeitamente e Bella não queria ir a um médico e se irritava só de tocar no assunto.

Ela tentou negar e então desistiu quando eu insisti muito. As palavras "Como se você fosse o pai", gritadas na minha cara, foram como um soco no meu estômago. Imagens de outro homem tocando em Bella, a beijando, acordando todos os dias ao lado dela me perturbaram, a realidade batendo na minha porta e me dizendo que Bella tinha uma vida fora de toda aquela farsa, que ela não _me_ pertencia.

Fiquei atônito quando Emmett e Jazz apareceram com uma garrafa de champanhe para _comemorar_ e então minha fixa caiu. Se Bella estava grávida, então certamente todos esperavam que eu fosse o pai do bebê. Então tudo aquilo começaria a desmoronar logo, toda uma vida de mentiras impostas que eu me apegara acabaria.

Uma enxurrada de perguntas invadiu minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo; o que seria de mim? O que seria da missão? Quanto tempo mais eu ainda tinha até a missão ser cancelada e tudo acabar? Eu voltaria a ver Bella? Ela se casaria, sairia do FBI e construiria sua tão sonhada família? E a pergunta que mais martelava dentro de mim: o que seria de mim e de Bella?

Eu e Bella tínhamos algo! Algo mais que uma simples amizade ou companheirismo, eu só não sabia ainda qual era o nome certo pra nossa _relação_ – e eu tinha a impressão de essa relação não duraria tempo o suficiente para ganhar um nome.

Comecei a ficar desesperado quando a noite já quase caia e nenhum sinal de Bella. Pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo com ela. Bella poderia ter passado mal na rua, no estado em que ela estava. Meu coração deu um bate surdo nos meus ouvidos e eu pulei da cama, em pânico. Eu não suportaria se acontecesse algo com Bella.

Calcei meu tênis e peguei o celular, passando a mão pelo cabelo para abaixá-lo enquanto corria até o elevador. Só parei de apertar o botão do térreo quando me dei conta de que ele poderia afundar. Disquei o número de Bella mais uma vez e chamou até cair na caixa postal, que já estava lotada de mensagens minhas. Finalmente o elevador parou e eu corri pelo hall do hotel, desesperado. Eu tinha que encontrar Bella, mas não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Quer que eu chame um táxi, senhor? – alguém perguntou quando sai pela porta, provavelmente um funcionário do hotel. Um táxi já seria um bom começo, uma vez dentro dele eu pensaria aonde eu iria primeiro.

Quando o cara ia parar um táxi, uma moto negra parou na minha frente, fazendo um barulho estridente ao acionar o freio com força e derrapar o pneu traseiro, que estava a centímetros do meu corpo. Fiquei boquiaberto, meus olhos ainda encarando o pneu da moto.

- Cancele o táxi, por favor. – disse para o cara, sem ao menos olhar para cima. Eu sentia todos os olhares em volta dirigidos para nós.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu respirei fundo, aliviado. Abri os olhos novamente a tempo de ver o capacete preto ser tirado da sua cabeça, depois ela descer da moto ebalançar os cabelos castanhos de um lado para o outro, passando a mão entre os fios.

- Onde você estava, Bella? – perguntei, me aproximando dela quando ela jogou as chaves e o capacete para o manobrista – Eu estava preocupado, desesperado... – disse baixo, a puxando para mim e envolvendo seu corpo em meus braços. Ela retribuiu o abraço, se apertando contra mim.

- Me desculpe, eu só precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, não queria te preocupar, Edward. – me afastei dela, segurando seus ombros e examinando todo seu corpo.

- Você está bem? Aconteceu algo? Você não se sentiu mal, sentiu? – a roupa especial para motoqueiros era larga demais para eu ter certeza absoluta que seu corpo estava inteiro. Pelo menos os braços estavam na jaqueta e as pernas na calça. Ela estava toda de preto, combinando com a moto.

- Sim, para a primeira pergunta, e não, para as outras duas. – ela revirou os olhos, tirando as luvas e entrando no hotel, seguindo direto pro elevador.

Subimos em silêncio e logo que entramos no quarto ela tirou de vez a jaqueta, ficando apenas com a camiseta que ela havia saído, a calça e as botas. Eu não precisava perguntar pra saber que ela havia ido até a cede do FBI – onde mais ela conseguiria a moto e as roupas? -, mas eu precisava saber o que ela havia conversado com Peter. Eu sentia que meu futuro dependia daquela conversa.

- Falou com Peter? – comecei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Sim. – Bella respondeu, se sentando na cama de frente pra mim e tirando as botas e depois indo até o closed e trocando a calça por um moletom, se enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

- E? – insisti quando ela não continuou.

- Eu disse para ele que, de todo esse tempo que a gente ta convivendo com _eles_, os Hale, nada indica que eles vão voltar a... Trabalhar. Nenhuma atitude suspeita.

- Estou acompanhando.

- E Peter disse que a missão seguiria até _ele_ ter certeza de algo. – ela bufou, parecendo indignada.

Eu entendi bem, ela estava querendo mesmo que a missão chegasse ao fim? Bella estava indignada porque Peter não quis pôr um fim na missão quando ela sugeriu, pelo que eu entendi. Algo dentro de mim deu um estalo e eu me senti forçado a perguntar:

- Você disse que está grávida?

- Por Deus, Edward! De novo isso? – ela revirou os olhos – Por que você não me deixa descansar um pouco antes de descer para o jantar?

- Você foi ver o pai do bebê? – pressionei, sem abaixar a guarda, mesmo que minha garganta tivesse queimado quando eu disse aquelas palavras.

- Ok, cansei dessa palhaçada toda! – Bella se sentou na cama, agora com um inicio de histeria – Vê se me escuta dessa vez, eu não vou repetir de novo: Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida. – ela disse pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança – Não há bebê e não há um pai também.

- Então vamos tirar isso a limpo. – apontei para o teste que Alice havia trazido.

- Eu não preciso provar nada pra você! – ela acusou.

- Mas eu quero saber.

- Só a minha palavra não basta?

- Bella, - comecei, respirando fundo – o que Alice disse faz sentido, você tem que concordar! Os enjôos, tontura, dores de cabeça, os seios e até oscilações de humor. – enumerei nos dedos e ela bufou como uma criança.

- Os enjôos porque algo não me fez bem – ela começou a enumerar nos dedos, como eu havia feito -; tontura porque eu havia acabado de sair do avião e tinha passado mal, então obviamente minha pressão baixou; dores de cabeça porque eu passei muito tempo sem conseguir comer nada e estava fraca; os seios são pura impressão de Alice e as oscilações de humor porque vocês todos me irritaram com toda essa história de gravidez. Simples assim, viu? – ela deu de ombros, mas eu ainda não estava totalmente convencido. – E desde quando você sabe o tamanho dos meus seios? – foi minha vez de dar de ombros.

- Eu ainda acho que é melhor acabar com todas as dúvidas. – olhei para o teste e depois para Bella. Ela havia se sentado, tirado as botas e amarrado o cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Bella seguiu meu olhar e pegou a caixa. Por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse fazer o teste e tirar de uma vez aquela dúvida da minha cabeça. Mas Bella se levantou, ficando em pé sobre a cama e me encarando, amassando a caixa na mão.

- Eu _não_ estou grávida e não preciso de uma porra de teste de gravidez pra saber disso! – ela disse baixo – E que saber por que tenho tanta certeza? – assenti imediatamente, qualquer coisa que pudesse acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas – Porque há exatamente quatorze meses que eu não faço sexo com ninguém. Satisfeito?

Meu queixo caiu com a sinceridade de suas palavras e eu não pude dizer mais nada. Bella desviou o olhar do meu, com o rosto mais corado que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Uma felicidade tomou conta do meu ser, mas logo depois me senti mal por insistir nesse assunto, apesar do alivio que senti e a súbita vontade de fazer algo pra reduzir aqueles quatorze meses há nada.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre nós. O ar estava tenso, quase palpável. Bella se deixou cair pesadamente sobre a cama e suspirou, abaixando a cabeça entre os joelhos dobrados. Eu mesmo me senti com vergonha por fazer isso com ela. Aquilo era tão intimo, tão pessoal para Bella revelar assim só por idiotice minha. Eu poderia ter apenas confiado nas palavras dela antes e pouparia as lágrimas de vergonha que escorriam pela sua face agora.

Me aproximei dela e toquei seu rosto, o levantando, mas seus olhos não chegaram ao meus, sempre se desviando. Limpei seu rosto e a abracei, sentindo seu corpo balançar com soluços silenciosos. Tentei acalmá-la com, sentindo uma culpa esmagadora me consumir.

- Me desculpe, Bella... Me perdoe, eu não... Droga! Eu sou um idiota! – murmurei contra os seus cabelos, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, sentido seu cheiro delicioso que me dava água na boca – Shiiiu... Me desculpe, Bella!

Continuei a abraçando até ela se acalmar e erguer o rosto do meu peito, seus olhos ainda fugindo dos meus. Respirei fundo e segurei seu queixo, a forçando a me encarar. Eu queria que ela visse que eu também estava com vergonha pela minha atitude.

- Você não tem porque ficar assim, Bella. – ela fungou – Me desculpe.

Bella fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Seu nariz agora também estava vermelho e as marcas das lágrimas escorridas nas suas bochechas, e ela ainda estava linda, mesmo assim. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu fraco antes de falar:

- Você tem razão...

- Eu sei que tenho. – brinquei, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão e tive sucesso – Mas sobre o que eu tenho razão, exatamente?

- Sobre o que você disse de ser um idiota. Você é! – eu ri.

- Sim, eu sou. – passamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio e eu fui o primeiro a quebrá-lo de nodo – Isso tudo ainda teve um lado bom.

- Mesmo? – assenti – Pois me mostre, não consigo enxergá-lo nesse momento. – senti o sarcasmo em sua voz e ri de leve, balançando a cabeça.

- Alice não te arrastou paras as compras hoje, ela te mandou descansar. – dei de ombros e um sorriso pequeno se instalou em seus lábios.

- É o que dizem: tem sempre um lado bom em tudo.

- Mas, poxa! Quatorze meses? – ela me empurrou para, revirando os olhos e bufando.

- Cala a boca, Cullen! - eu ri e a segui pelo quarto enquanto ela tirava a jaqueta e deixava a vista uma regata cinza.

Mesmo a vendo por trás, dava de ver que a regata se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo de Bella, moldando a curva da cintura dela e deixando uma parte descoberta da sua pele lisa e pálida antes do cós da calça, que caia baixo em seus quadris. Não tinha como não olhar para a bunda dela que, mesmo naquela calça, era uma bela visão. Bella se virou e eu voltei meu olhar para o rosto dela. Suas mãos pararam na curva da sua cintura e ela sorriu. Eu devolvi com o meu sorriso mais safado, nem tentando disfarçar meu desejo por ela.

- Você sabe, eu sempre posso te ajudar a mudar esses quatorze meses por horas, minutos... – Bella balançou a cabeça e riu, passando por mim e me empurrando para o lado, seguindo para o banheiro.

- Cala a boca, Cullen! – ela repetiu, mostrando o dedo médio para mim sobre o ombro antes de fechar a porta atrás dela.

Beeem, espero que vcs tenham gostado do capitulo (:

sem mais desculpas dessa vez, só tive problemas de família, mas espero postar o próximo em breve!

Beijos, meninas :*


End file.
